


Over Coffee

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Geebear/My Frankiekins [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Business Partners, Crazy Amounts of Caffeine Consumption, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Not what you think, Shhhhh It's A Secret, Unrequited Love, Way Mystique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck, it's too early Gee."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I NEED COFFEE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So an unprecedented thing is happening! My wonderful Partner In Crime, my lovely Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ has agreed to write a part Waycest with me! I was in total shock because it is not really her cup of tea, but quote her;
> 
> "Not really big on Waycest, but it's fiction so who cares lol"
> 
> I am so proud of her. *tear* ^0^
> 
> Sooooo this, like with any things that I write and colab on, is not going to be your typical Waycest. In fact I can promise you that you won't see anything really till Way, he he he, into the fic. If anyone has ever read the stories I write with Waycest in them, you will know that unless it is a one shot, I don't just dive into the nitty gritty of it all. Those are the kinds of stories that I don't like to write or read. I guess i am a little picky. @~@
> 
> AnyWay, Gerard and Mikey have inherited a coffee empire from thier grandmother. They own fields, factories, and of course a chain of coffee shops. Into this crazy world enters Frank who turns the Way's lives upside down with his punk rock Ways. They in turn change his life and in the end he falls for both of them...but who will he choose in the end????
> 
> Guess you will have to read to find out won't you! ^0^
> 
>  _***Digdeepenough***_ will be writing for Gerard and some other characters of course. ^-^  
>  I am handling Mikey and Frank and a few others. She makes the best Gerard's doesn't she? ^0^

It's one of those nights where you toss and turn and when you finally close your eyes the sun is already up and your alarm is going off. No sleep, because thanks to the copious amount of coffee you drink throughout the day before doesn't let you. He really should be used to it. Speaking of being use to things...Gerard rolls over in his bed and accidentally bumps his elbow into his younger brother, Mikey. It makes him chuckle under his breath. Some things will never change... and he's okay with that.

"Fuck, it's too early, Gee."

Mikey grumbled and snuggled further into the covers. After a moment he groaned and threw a dramatic arm over his eyes.

"Fuck, now I'm awake and I need coffee. Gee, go get me coffee pwease?"

Gerard turned to his side so that he was facing his brother. He quirked his brow at him and scoffed with a slight giggle.

"Hell no. It's your turn, remember?"

"No, it's your turn, remember? You set the coffee to brew last night, so that means it's your turn."

Mikey rubbed his eyes like he was two again. He pouted and gave his best sad puppy face. Gerard frowned at him. It really wasn't his turn. Mikey knew that... but Gerard couldn't resist that look. He couldn't say no to him.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I'll get it. Just stop it with the eyes. You're killing me."

He jumped out of bed and hurried out. Vertigo struck him and his head felt like it was spinning. Shit, he really needed coffee too. Gerard grumbled curses under his breath as he dumped two sugars in his and Mikey's mugs. They both liked it the same way. Black, two sugars. Milk every now and then, but today they need it black... direly. Gerard reentered his bedroom--this time bearing coffee and a smile.

"This ought to do the trick, yeah?"

He passed Mikey his mug.

"Thanks Gee!"

Mikey favored his brother with a smile that only he got to see. He took a sip of the liquid life and groaned.

"No one makes coffee like you do Gee."

Mikey took another sip and then glanced at his phone. He saw that it was lit up, but no sound.

"Shit, I put it on silence again."

Mikey picked up the phone and unlocking it checked the message.

"Fuck! We gotta go! The meeting for noon was just upped to ten!"

Gerard groaned in annoyance before downing his coffee as fast as he could. 

"You gotta be kidding me."

He rushed into the bathroom after setting his mug on his nightstand and began to fix himself up. He was going to need a shit ton of coffee to get through the day. That was all that ran through his mind as he brushed his teeth. When he finished he changed his clothes. A basic black tee, his favorite leather jacket and his tightest pair of black skinny jeans. He also fixed his hair in front of his body mirror. Mikey had already left to his own bedroom to get ready as well and was now back. Dressed and looking aware.

"How do I look?" 

Gerard asked as he spread his arms out so Mikey could get a good look at his entire outfit.

"I love the business casual look. It says, “I am a professional so fuck off."

Without meaning to, Mikey had put on the same style outfit, except he paired his with a pair of mid-calf heavy black boots with buckles all down it.

"Tell me we have time to stop for coffee still?"

Gerard looked at his watch, sighing. 

"If we leave now we should be able to make a coffee-stop."

He grabbed his keys of his dresser and exited through his open bedroom door. Mikey followed behind him.

*

*

*

"Dammit, Gee, you said I could drive this time!"

Heavy traffic made it hard to stop for coffee, but after Mikey whining about it, Gerard gave in and now they were in line at the cafe drive through waiting for their order. That was when Mikey remembered that he was supposed to drive.

"Well, do you wanna' switch now?"

Gerard asked, signaling his hands around the steering wheel. He didn't even want to drive. He was just so use to jumping in on the driver’s side.

"I...uh...sure?"

Mikey was shocked that Gerard was being so generous...he must want something. He did this when they were younger, too.

_"Mikey, here you can have the biggest piece of pizza."_

_"Really, Gee? Thanks!"_

_(a short time later)_

_"Oh man, I am stuffed."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah, I couldn't eat another bite if I tried!"_

_"Okay, then I will just eat your doughnut too."_

_"Wait! That's not fair Gee!"_

_"You said you were too full!"_

_"Yeah but you never said there were doughnuts for dessert!"_

_"You never asked."_

Mikey debated, but then looked at his brother's face. He seemed to be sincere.

"Okay Gee, let's switch."

Mikey got out and passed Gerard as the switched sides. At that moment the line of cars moved and Mikey pulled up to the window.

"Yes Sir, here is your two large black with two sugars. That will be $8.50."

Mikey figured out why Gerard had him switch...now he paid for the coffee.

Gerard smiled, blinking dumbfounded at his little brother.

"Aren't you going to pay the lady, Mikey?"

”You suck, Gee."

Mikey handed his card over giving the girl at the window a small smile. She smiled back and winked at him.

"Have a lovely day, Sir."

Mikey mumbled a thank you and handed the coffee to his brother, mentally smacking him for laughing.

"Shut up, Gee, we're going to be late."

Mikey threw the car into drive and floored it screeching out of the drive through and cutting off a car entering.


	2. Morning Blend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You said coffee, but I'm hungry. After we finish with the newbies, can we hit the diner early? I know they got shitty coffee, but the fucking pancakes man."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry, this update has taken so long. To be honest, I just needed time to get school work done, but I am pretty caught up now and can update more often. ^-^
> 
> So In this chapter you get a glimpse into the life of Gerard and Mikey and find out what the brothers actually do for a living. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy!

The conference room was bright and cold and the meeting was going on forever. Gerard was no longer paying full attention; instead he was doodling on a coffee stained napkin he had been using as a coaster. The conversations were nothing but muffled murmurs to him now. He just hoped no one would ask him any questions... And he hoped Mikey was paying attention. Mikey had a mess in front of him. He drank four cups of coffee and two of them were torn to bits and sitting in another cup. He was halfway through tearing apart the third cup when the droning voice that was putting him to sleep said the magic words.

"Okay, I think that about does it. Does anyone have any questions?"

Mikey started to get excited about leaving when that jackass from R&D asked about something. Mikey swears he heard Gerard groan in his mind. He looked at him and saw he was getting ready to fall asleep too.

"Does anyone else have a question?"

Gerard surprisingly raised his hand.

"Yes?"

Before asking Gerard looked at Mikey, trying to hide the smile growing on his face.

"Are we expected to remember any of the things that were just said? Like is anything mandatory?"

Mikey could see the man trying very hard not to roll his eyes. This made Mikey smirk.

"Yes Mr. Way. Many of the things spoken about were very important and..."

Mikey decided to join in on the fun.

"Yes, but was anything urgent, like we have to deal with it right this second?"

"Well no of course not, but..."

Mikey looked at the woman next to him. He gave her his best smile.

"You took notes right?"

"Of course Mr. Way."

"Good."

Without another word Mikey got up and stretched he tossed his mess in the garbage and looked at his older brother.

"Coffee?"

Gerard got up as well and pushed his chair. He smirked at his brother and nodded his head.

"You don't even have to ask."

"But Mr. Way, Mr. Way Sirs!"

Mikey took Gerard's hand as they quickly made their way out of the room and into the elevator. Once there Mikey looked at Gerard and busted out laughing.

"Shit, I love doing that to that pompous windbag!"

Gerard leaned against the wall; his hands against the sides of his face. His cheeks hurt from laughing and he still couldn't stop.

"Every fuckin' month, Mikes. He goes on forever! I thought he'd never shut up. He made my caffeine high wear off and everything."

"Hey! We should go to the kitchen and see if Bob came up with anymore cool recipes! I mean those twice dipped chocolate espresso beans were just amazing!"

Mikey is now bouncing up and down on his toes. It is rare that he gets excited, but coffee brings out the best in him.

"Oh! Yeah, I almost forgot about that! I'm dying to try that again. It's his best yet."

Now, this was Gerard's favorite part of running a coffee company. Samples. Samples. Samples.

They got off at the R&D floor and headed toward the test kitchens. Bob was there rolling something in his hand. He had powdered sugar in his beard.

"Man Bobby, I thought we told you to lay off the coke at work."

Bob, who was not afraid of the Ways, rolled his eyes at them.

"Wasn't funny yesterday or the day before kid."

"Awww Bobby, you know we love you right?"

"No, you love my Double Dip."

Gerard winked at him and leaned over the counter a bit; his elbows managing to avoid any white powder.

"Aw, you saw right through that?"

Gerard was looking for the Double Dips. He was trying to sniff them out.

"Where are they anyway?"

At that moment a timer rung and Bob groaned.

"FRESH BATCH!"

Mikey squealed and ran to the oversized fridge and opened it. There on the tray were the golden drops of sunshine.

"I am really liking the gold foil covering."

"Yeah that will go big over in the higher end restaurants."

Mikey looked and saw that one of the pans has an M and G written on it.

"Awww, check it out big bro, he made a pan just for us!"

Gerard rushed over and peered over his brother’s shoulder to see it with his own eyes.

"Aw!"

Gerard squealed loudly, turning around to throw himself at their coffee confection making genius. He forces the blonde man into a bone crushing hug.

"I hope you know this mean you're stuck with us forever!"

"Can't you see the joy in my eyes."

Bob dead pans, but the brothers know he means it. They fill a small bag with their little golden treasure and wave bye to Bob. As they get back on the elevator Mikey turns to Gerard.

"So now what?"

Gerard hummed in thought. They could go check out their newest building, to check on their new employees... Inspect how the new managers were running things.

"We could peep in on our latest building. Introduce ourselves to the employees."

"Ugh, that sounds so boring though Geeeeee."

"Oh c'mon. It could be fun! Maybe we'll run into cute guys." 

Gerard knew how to get his brother interested in things. Just mention coffee. Or boys... Or both.

"Coffee plus boys. You do the math."

”Okay okay, there is never anyone cute that is hired here. I swear, we have to hire them ourselves!"

Mikey slumps in defeat.

"You said coffee, but I'm hungry. After we finish with the newbies, can we hit the diner early? I know they got shitty coffee, but the fucking pancakes man."

Once again Mikey put on his puppy dog eyes and pouted.

Gerard rolled his eyes. 

"You know I can't say no to that."

He really fucking couldn't. He's tried before and he ends up feeling bad. All he could do is imagine Mikey's sad, big eyes. How can anyone in their right mind deny him anything? They check out the café and it's fine. Smells brand new and the latest employees are all giddy and excited. Gerard and Mikey introduce themselves and as they do they notice it's an entire female staff... not that there was anything wrong with that... but Gerard did get Mikey's and his own hopes up with the mention of 'cute boys'. They left the café an hour later, Gerard chuckling under his breath and bumping his shoulder into Mikey's.

"So much cute boys."

"See i told you! That's cause we have lecherous old man doing the hiring and they want to see something in a tight skirt...not that we would have a uniform like that, but you see!"

Truth be told when the brothers took over Rush Coffee and made it RushWay Coffee, they got rid of the uniforms and just had the workers dress casually in black. Everyone has black in their wardrobe they reasoned.

"So now pancakes?"

Gerard nodded. He had to admit, he was dying for some pancakes right now. The pancakes from that diner Mikey always nags him about.Like he said, though, the coffee does taste like shit.

"Yeah. Pancake time."

Mikey jumped up and down like an excited puppy dog. He clung to Gerard's arm as they made their way back to the car. Mikey tossed Gerard the keys.

"You drive this time."

Gerard giggled and jumped into the driver’s seat.

"Good, because you drive like a maniac."

*

*

*

Gerard and Mikey are sitting at the diner in their favorite booth. It was still quiet because the dinner rush had not started yet.

"Gee, I think I may try the cheese cake pancakes today, what about you?"

Gerard pursed his lips, looking over the menu. He couldn't make up his mind. He was juggling blueberry and chocolate chip.

"Uh..." 

He trailed off, sighing. 

"Chocolate chip, I think... Yeah. I'm gonna' do chocolate chip."

The waitress came over and automatically poured them both a cup of coffee. After taking their orders, Mikey grabbed the sugar and was about to pour it in, when he stopped. He picked up the cup and sniffed it. Making a face he took a little sip. Then his eyes got wide.

"Gee...this is _our_ coffee."

Gerard quirked a brow and sniffed his coffee and took a quick sip just as Mikey has.

"Oh... You're right. Hm... I wonder whose idea this was. Best damn thing that's happened to this place."

"Wait Gee, we have been coming here for two years now and they have never served our coffee. Someone must have brought it in."

Mikey looked around the place, but just saw the usual staff.

"Do you see anyone new?"

Gerard looked around, trying to catch sight of a new face... that's when he saw him emerge from the kitchen, carrying their order. He was a sight for sore eyes and Gerard was in a trance. He could feel himself lose his train of thought and his heart skipped a beat. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion and when the guy was in front of them Gerard saw his lips move, but heard no sound.

"Um...hi? You had the chocolate chip pancakes?"

Mikey looked at Gerard for his agreement, but there was nothing. Gerard had this dreamy look on his face instead. Mikey sighed.

"Yeah that's his. I have the other plate."

Frank looked at Mikey and smiled.

"Sure thing honey, here you go."

Mikey looked at the guy and smirked. He looked like a little punk complete with lip and nose ring, slight make up and a fuck you attitude. Mikey was trying to decide how best to behave with him. He decided to go for smart ass, what could it hurt.

"Thanks doll face. Love the lip ring. Tell me though, do you find yourself biting it when you are nervous?"

The boy started to bite on it unconsciously.

"Yeah like that."

He was still holding Gerard's plate while staring at Mikey. Gerard snapped out of his trance and turned his attention to his brother.

"Really Mikey?"

He was such a flirt.

"Welcome back Gee from dreamland."

Mikey loved embarrassing his brother in front of cute guys...which was rare since...see previous conversation about all girls being hired.

"Gee and Mikey huh? Nice to meet you both. So how long have you two been dating?"

Gerard almost choked as the words left the cute guys mouth. His eyes were bulging and his face was red..

"We're not... we're brothers. We're not a couple."

Mikey somehow managed to hold in his laughter at his brother's reaction. It happened to them all the time. They were closer than normal siblings and it always threw people off.

"Oh! So I could date one of you then and the other would not get jealous?"

Mikey was impressed. This little imp called them out. Mikey sat back to watch what Gerard would say next. He would bide his time to calculate his next move. Gerard glanced back and forth between his brother and the boy and leaned forward on his elbows slightly. He looked into his eyes and smiled. 

"Depends. Which of us would you choose?"

Now Mikey is really impressed. Normally his brother is pretty quiet when it comes to confrontation like this, but he just took the reins. The interesting thing is that this seemed to light a new fire in the boy's eyes.

"What if I said your brother?"

He leaned over to place Gerard's place in front of him and I caught a glimpse of color on his neck. Gerard pulled back slowly and frowned. He sighed and touched his brother’s shoulder delicately.

"Well, then I don't know if I approve of that. This is my kid brother after all."

"Interesting...and what if I said you?"

Before Gerard could answer Mikey jumped in and with a mocking tone imitated him.

_"Well I don't know if I approve of that. This is my big brother after all."_

Gerard rolled his eyes and roughly bumped his shoulder into Mikey's. A defense mechanism he used when he felt like he was being embarrassed.

"Honestly? I would say I wasn't interested... You would have to at least take me out to dinner once or twice... Before I, ya know, said yes... or no."

"Hmmm, well you boys do put me in a dilemma here. I mean if I wanted to date you both, I think I would be too exhausted to work and..."

Mikey cuts him off right there. He looks at his brother and Gerard raises his eyebrows and then laughs with his eyes. This means that it is okay. Mikey turns back to the waiter and with no shame of who can hear him makes the offer.

"Want a better job?"

*

*

*

It's too early for the phone to be ringing. Mikey reaches over because once again he ended up in Gerard's bed. He groans and blearily looks at the screen. Bob's name is lit up. He tosses the phone behind him and from the sound hit's Gerard in the head.

"It's for you. It's Bobby."

Gerard grumbles out incoherent insults at his brother and picks the phone up off his pillow with a groan.

"Mhm?"

He was too tired to actually form proper sentences. Bob would understand. He knew he couldn't function in the morning without coffee.

"Can you please explain to me why I have a hyper midget in my kitchen?"

Gerard chuckled light heartedly and sat up slowly with a yawn.

"That's Frank. He's new."

"Where did you guys find him? The lollipop guild?"

In the back ground Gerard could hear Frank shouting.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT SHORT!"

Bob sighed.

"So what am I supposed to do with him? I mean does he have any skills or training at all?"

Gerard stretched, groaning out loudly. His back cracks and he's sure the entire neighborhood heard it.

"Yeah... We found him at that diner we go to. Just ask him. He'll fill you in. I really need coffee, Bobby... Please don't ask any more questions. I seriously feel like I just rose from the dead."

"You and your brother get you asses down here right now or I am cutting you off from my Triple Dip!"

"OOHHH WHAT'S THAT? SOUNDS LIKE A THREESOME!"

Mikey bolts up and grabs the phone.

"Wait! Triple?! As in more caffeine!?"

"You will never find out if you don't get here Way."

"Fuck that we're on our way, just have something ready for us please!"

Mikey hangs the phone up and pulls on Gerard.

"Up now! I'll drive let’s go!"

Gerard groaned out, rolling himself off the bed and landed on the floor, on his knees, with a thud. He needed coffee NOW. Mikey just left his bed clothes on and grabbed a pair of jeans for Gerard. He tossed them at him since he was only wearing boxers. He grabbed both their shoes and his brother's arm.

"Dress in the car."

Gerard didn't fight him. He was practically a bratty child now, unable to form a proper sentence with all his whining. Sometimes he forgot who the older brother was supposed to be. It clearly wasn't him at the moment.

Mikey managed to get them to the car. He sat there trying to figure out why shit was out of focus till he felt Gerard nudge him. He looked over and saw his glasses in his hand. Mikey leaned over and placed a kiss on Gerard's cheek, but missed and got his ear and a mouthful of hair. He then started up and car and the music deafened them.

"Fuck! Why the fuck were you listening to the radio so fucking loud!?"

Gerard reclined and pushed his hands against his face. Too bright. Too tired. Too in dire need of caffeine.

"I needed a pick-me-up, Michael."

"I'll pick you up alright. My ears are going to fucking bleed!"

Mikey shoved his glasses on and put the car in reverse. He tore out of the driveway and ran two yellow, fuck you they were too, lights before pulling onto the highway. Mikey saw Gerard's eyes go wide cause they never take the highway. There are no stops on it, but Mikey did not give a fuck, he just wanted to get to Bob.

"I hope we get there without dying."

Gerard mused, slipping his pajama bottoms and quickly slipped his jeans on as fast as possible. Even though the windows were tinted he didn't want to risk being seen by anyone. People were fucking nosy.

"If we piss off Bob enough, he will cut us off and then it we will wish we were dead."

Mikey cut several cars off and switched lanes till he saw their exit. The factory and home office was one of the biggest buildings in the area so it could be seen from the highway. He took the off ramp, which went right by one of the entrances. He cut off two more cars...one of which was an employee. He drove through the check point scaring the guard and the screeched to a halt as he entered the home office parking lot. Finding their personal space he parked and turned the car off. Gerard's hands were flat on his thighs. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was breathing harshly.

"Are we alive?"

"Yes, now come on!"

Mikey got out of the car and waited till Gerard stumbled out. He dragged him into the building and then the elevator. As they rode up to the R&D floor Mikey looked at his brother still half asleep against the wall. He looked completely vulnerable and Mikey realized that only he got to see Gerard like this...not anymore. He was kind of pissed about that, but said nothing. Gerard yawned into his fist as the elevator doors open in front of them. He gestures for Mikey to go ahead of him.

"I'm gonna' fall behind. Just get there before me. I'm a fucking snail today."

"Oh no you don't. I am not facing Bob without coffee and without you."

Mikey may be weaker than Gerard in most cases, but the threat of his favorite caffeine laden treat gives him the strength of two Mikey's. He grabs Gerard by the arm and hauls him over his shoulder practically carrying him out of the elevator and down the hall to the kitchens. He can hear crashing around and Bob's angry voice along with a giggle that he has only heard once...and wants to hear again.

"Sounds like we got here just in time."

Gerard groaned and leaned against Mikey's shoulder. It was way too fucking early for any of this... But at least he would see Frank. Cute, hyper, sexy... Funny Frank... Gerard suddenly found himself more awake now when the man’s voice became louder as they entered the room. 

"What's going on in here?"

The one thing that the Ways never thought they would ever see would be Bob standing in front of a large stack of flour waving a large whisk at the small man, perched upon said flour, and yelling at him like an old man complaining about kids on his lawn.

"I don’t give a damn what they said, I only work alone!"

"I can tell cause no one would want to work with a grumpy old man like you!"

"Who you calling old?"

You old man!"

"I'm only 24!"

"Yeah, well that's only one more year till a quarter of a century!"

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Sure it does, it means I’m younger and that means you’re older!"

Mikey’s lack of caffeine headache was getting worse listening to the two men going back a forth. He turned to Gerard.

"Well at least Bob admits that he is grumpy."

Gerard chuckled, approaching the scene with caution.

"Quit bickering. Where's the coffee? I'm dying here."

Bob turned around and gave Gerard a sour look.

"No coffee till you explain what _he_ is doing in **MY** kitchen!"

Mikey's headache was off the charts now and he really needed coffee.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD IT! FRANK, GET THE FUCK DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

Then Mikey turned to Bob.

"AND YOU THIS IS NOT YOUR FUCKING KITCHEN IT IS OURS AND WE WILL KICK YOUR ASS OUT IF YOU DO NOT GIVE US SOME FUCKING COFFEE NOW!"

Gerard face palmed, shaking his head. How was he even standing? 

"Please. Pretty fucking please or else I'm murdering every single one of you!"

Frank was frozen. Were these the same two smart ass twinks from his diner? He looked at Bob who had the same expression. Frank reached out and Bob helped him down. They said silent apologies and then Frank went over to the coffee maker and poured two cups. Bob went in the cabinet above him and pulled down a large square container. They both walked over to the Ways and handed the items over.

"Fuck yes!"

Mikey grabbed one of the cups from Frank and downed it. Frank winced cause he knew it was hot. Then he ripped open the container and took a handful of whatever was inside and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh my fuck, that is so good!"

Mikey let out a long moan as he sank to his knees. Bob caught the mug as it slipped for his hands. He handed it to Frank.

"You are going to fill this up at least three more times before they will talk to us again.”

Gerard sipped his drink in silence, glaring back and forth between Bob and Frank. He slowly regained his humanity. There wasn't much for them to do until noon so he was going to take his time.

*

*

*

"So, I guess I should have told you that I actually have culinary skills huh?"

"Yeah, that would have been good."

All four were sitting around the small table that Bob has in the kitchen. The container of Triple Dip is nearly gone as well as two pots of coffee, all taken in by the Ways. Mikey had calmed down considerably and Gerard is actually acting human.

"So, Frank, you worked in a coffee shop before?"

"Yeah, just a little hole in the wall, but I got to create new confections for the place. Then they lost the business and I ended up in the diner."

Gerard rested his elbows on the table and honestly, he wasn't listening to a goddamn word Frank was saying. He was just staring at him, admiring his face. He just wanted the boy to stop talking and lean over and kiss him. Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip with that in thought. Frank and Bob were chatting away and Mikey's headache was finally ceasing. It seemed like things were going to be okay now.

"Hey Gee I...Gee? Yo Gee!"

Gerard dropped back to reality and shot a glare at his brother. Yet again the younger Way kicks him out of his fantasies.

"What? Dammit, what?"

"Sorry to wake you up from your perving, but we actually have to do some work now."

"Wait...so this was not a joke?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Frank. Both Ways made the same face, which was pretty much no expression. Bob looked at Frank and cracked up.

"You thought that this...that they...what the fuck kid? You quit your job for a job you didn't think was real?"

"No! Do I look fucking stupid?! I thought this was a set up to ask me out!"

Gerard threw his head back and laughed obnoxiously.

"Wow!!! That's the best thing I've heard in years!"

Mikey calmly reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out one of their business cards and handed it to Frank. Frank looked at it and his eyes went wide.

"No fucking way!"

"Um...actually yeah, but it's Rush Way."

"But but but, you guys are like the biggest Cinderella story in Jersey!"

"Yeah, I guess."

Frank jumped out of his seat. He stared at the two brother’s half ass dressed and still nursing their coffee.

"But you have no suits and are in pajamas and I...I don't get it, why me?"

"Coffee."

Frank looked at Mikey.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, you switched out the shitty diner coffee for ours. Like we could taste it."

"So wait...you really did offer me a job here...like at your...YOUR business."

Mikey nodded his head and now Frank blushed.

"Oh man, I'm...I'm sorry, but I can't. Sorry."

With that Frank left the room.

Gerard gawked in shock. He wasn't sure he understood what just happened.

"Um... Is he serious?" 

He asked Bob, leaning in close to him. No one in their right mind would ever, in a million years, turn down an opportunity like this. Mikey picked up his coffee and then put it down.

"Let's go."

Gerard sighed, following his brothers lead. He's at least grateful this was being pulled while he already had some coffee.

"Here, I think you guys will need this, at least for Gerard."

Bob handed over the rest of the Triple Dip in a bag.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to bring him back?"

Mikey looked at Bob and Bob coughed.

"He sounded like he had some really good recipe ideas."

Mikey favored Bob with one of his rare smiles. He then collected his brother and they headed out.

                 


	3. Light Roast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We can still get him Gee, we just have to woo him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So after freaking out about my grade in this class, it turns out that I am maintaining a solid A in the class which is a fucking shock to me! Now I can only hope I didn't screw it up with this last assignment I just handed in, but because I got it done I am able to update this lovely fic for you all! ^-^
> 
> So Mikey and Gerard chase after Frank to find out what he is so bothered about. Even when they do Frank still refuses them and Gerard and Mikey come up with a plan to convince Frank to cross over to the dark roast side...yes, I fucking went there. Deal with it!

_"Gee, he's already gone up the elevator."_

_"Here, I think you guys will need this, at least for Gerard."_

_Bob handed over the rest of the Triple Dip in a bag._

_"Do you know where he went?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Are you going to bring him back?"_

_Mikey looked at Bob and Bob coughed._

_"He sounded like he had some really good recipe ideas."_

_Mikey favored Bob with one of his rare smiles. he then collected his brother and they headed out._

"I get that he's cute, Mikey, but is he really worth the trouble? I feel like I'm chasing after a pissy ex." 

Gerard wasn't a runner. He hated running. Especially after people. He was usually chased after if he was being completely honest.

"Gerard, I love you, but you are a fucking idiot sometimes. Don't you get it? He said that the place he worked closed down. It was a coffee house. I bet we put it out of business, or if not Grandma did."

They arrived at the car and Mikey jumped into the drivers seat and gunned the motor.

"Get in Gee quick!"

Gerard sighed and rolled his eyes as he hopped into the car. He still felt like they were wasting their time, but if Mikey wants to chase tail he's not gonna' be a cock-block about it.

"This better not mess with our schedule."

"Oh stop it Gerard, we have no schedule."

As soon as Gerard closed the door Mikey took off. He knew exactly where they were going too....the diner.

*

*

*

"Hey Frankie, those guys from the other morning are still out there."

Frank sighed, it had been several hours and Gerard and Mikey would not leave. Frank had offered to be dish bitch all day if someone else bussed. It had worked out and he had not been seen the whole time, but the Ways seemed to be stubborn and would not move. Frank watched through the port whole as they drank cup after cup of coffee. No human could have taken in that much.

"Just go talk to them, it's obvious that are here for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you are hiding in the kitchen like a coward and they keep asking about you stupid."

"All right, I'm going."

Frank pushed through the kitchen doors looking like shit. He did not care though, he just wanted the cute twinks...wait what...to leave. he marched up to their table hands on his hips.

"Look, you guys really have to leave."

Gerard was buzzing from the caffeine and took one look at Frank with wide eyes.

"Well look who decided to show his face! We're not going anywhere, Frank. We want to talk."

He was amazed by how cute the boy looked when he was mad. It was making his chest feel warm and his hands sweaty.

"There is nothing I have to say to you two."

Frank started to leave when Mikey's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Please, just hear us out. When we are done than we will leave."

Frank looked at both men and sighed. He flopped down next to Gerard.

"All right talk."

Gerard folded his lips in attempts to mash his mouth closed. He looked at his brother and crossed his arms over his chest. He couldn't stop giving the 'its your go' look to Mikey. He knew he should say something, but he was far too flustered to actually get anything out. Anything that would make sense at least. He was far too distracted. Gerard was dropping the ball again and Mikey sighed.

"Look Frank, we know what happened to the coffee shop. The thing is, it happened before we took over. That was when our Grandmother had it. We have only been in possession for a little over a year now."

Mikey waited for that to sink in and then continued.

"Before we inherited the company and everything with it, we had nothing. Our parents kicked us out years ago and Gerard had been taking care of me with odd jobs here and there. He never even finished high school so that I could, but he is going for his GED right now. We know what it is like to have to fight for what you know you deserve. We are just like you."

Mikey looked at Gerard pleading for him to add something positive. Gerard went to kick his brother under the table, but hit his chair instead.

" _Ow_... Uh, I mean... Yeah, we're busting our asses off and we know you are too. And for someone who holds a grudge against our company can't seem to stay away from the brand because you know it's fucking good. You have a knack for coffee. We need you."

"You need me to put other places out of business is what you are saying. Don't you guys realize how hard small businesses work to stay in the game with chains like Rush Coffee Your Way? It was heartbreaking! They lost everything!"

The passion that Frank was showing was really getting to Mikey. He could not remember believing in anything that strongly...well except for his brother.

"We get it Frank, we do. That is why we don’t open any new places where they could cause a problem like that. Tell him Gee."

Gerard took a deep breath and released it as an exasperated sigh. He was so over having to explain themselves to people who basically thought they were Satan incarnate.

"My grandmother never wanted to sabotage anyone. She loves... Loved coffee. She loved the joy it brought and the energy it gave. Rush Coffee started off small. Before Mikey and I were born it was a fucking hole in the wall."

Gerard was losing his point. He wanted to leave. He hated being accused of putting people out of business. That was never their intention.

"Look guys, i really appreciate what you are saying, but I just can't...sorry."

Frank stood up and left for the kitchen. Mikey looked at Gerard.

"Come on Gee, let's go."

Gerard waited... He watched Frank disappear and then looked at his brother with apathetic eyes. 

"Okay."

He nodded, getting up from his seat and started for the diner doors. He leaned into Mikey as they stood side by side and rested his head on his shoulder. 

"Would have been nice to have him aboard."

"We can still get him Gee, we just have to woo him."

Mikey unlocked the car door, cause fuck if they were crazy enough to leave it unlocked in Jersey, and hit the button for Gerard's door. They slid in and Mikey started the car.

"Woo him?"

Gerard echoed with a chuckle. They could do that. They were the most charming brothers in Jersey.

"That shouldn't be too hard."

Mikey pulled out of the parking lot and turned toward their home.

"We have to be careful though. He will be suspicious that we only want him for his skills in the kitchen. We have to get to know him. figure out where he goes besides the diner, although that will be the main place. I think I will put Pete on his tail. He is pretty good at getting information."

Gerard rolled his eyes and reclined in his seat.

"So we're gonna' spy on him?"

Mikey shifted into third as he pulled onto the highway and moved away from the city.

"Well not us, but yeah. If we find out what he likes and where he goes it will be easier for us."

Mikey knocked it into fourth gear and then right to fifth. They were flying down the asphalt then and Mikey flipped on the radio. A commercial came on for their newest caffeine laden creation. The jingle was catchy and easy to infect someone. Mikey smiled.

"Right now we will start with getting up early and going for breakfast there each day."

Gerard grabbed his shades off its clip on the visor and slipped them on to block the random beam of sunlight hitting him in the face. He hummed at his brother and then waved his hand at him.

"Of course you'd say that...you addict."

Mikey swatted Gerard playfully as he veered into the next lane causing the car next to him to beep and scaring his brother.

"You are just as bad as me and you know it. You are gone for the boy already.” 

Gerard groaned before he allowed his tongue to loll out of his mouth. He was going for a 'you've bored me to death' look.

Mikey hated when he did that.

Mikey smirked and hit the brakes fast causing the car to screech behind them as he took a sharp turn across the other lanes and took the exit at lightning speed. If Gerard was going to do shit that he hated, he would do the same, but make more of a statement.

"If you're really trying to fucking kill me get in an actual car accident! Holy shit!”

His glasses flew off his face and everything. They were an expensive brand too! 

"And I'm pretty sure it's Frank who's gone for me. I see the way he looks at me... He's in love."

Mikey could not help it. He looked over at his brother and busted out laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to pull over in the convenient store where they got their cigarettes from.

"I...you...he...seriously Gee? You need to catch a clue here. It was me that he was flirting with from the start. He even said he would choose me over you!"

Gerard rolled his eyes and moved his hands along to Mikey's voice.

"You, little brother, are fucking delusional. Of course he would say the exact opposite of how he actually feels."

Gerard slipped his sunglasses on again and let them rest on the tip of his nose as he looked at Mikey with his head lowered.

"Really Gee...care to make a wager on this one? Let's bet that I can bag the boy faster that you can."

This was a game Gerard was good at. He looked at his brother with an unsure look on his face and then giggled.

"Oh really? You think you can? Mikey, you're talking to the master of bagging boys. Remember 06'? I was on a fucking roll that year."

"That's only because everyone thought you were still a high school virgin, cause you looked like one."

Mikey always looked older that Gerard even though he was three years younger.

"This guy is smarter, smart enough to see through your pathetic tricks."

Gerard folded his arms behind the back of his neck and lifted his feet onto the dashboard. Even if Frank saw through him that only meant he would have to work harder. He loved a challenge.

"Hmm... You make it sound like a bad thing."

"So what shall we bet then? Money means nothing, we have plenty."

Mikey looked at Gerard daring him to come up with something worthwhile. The thought of good competition made his mouth water. Gerard hummed, running his fingers through his hair. They did have plenty of money... But they didn't have time to enjoy it. 

"Winner gets a 2 week vacation in Hawaii. Of course Frank will tag along."

He could see it already. Laid out in a motel bed with Frank in his arms. They would walk on the beach, holding hands as the sun sets. Calling it a romantic vacation would be an understatement.

"Loser works all alone."

"Gee...you hate the sun. Who are you trying to fool? I do like the two weeks of being able to fuck off. No board meetings, no phone calls, just bliss. Well fuck Hawaii, but you're on."

Mikey held out his hand for Gerard to shake, but before he could he pulled it back.

"Wait...we need rules cause you cheat like a bitch. That's why I don’t play monopoly with you anymore."

"Fuck off. I won't cheat." 

Gerard's hand remained ready for a hand shake.

"And Hawaii is fucking nice, you nerd. Have you seen the sun set there?"

"You suck so much at insults. You always have Gee."

Mikey rolled his eyes.

"Okay, no sleeping with him. That is too easy. He has to fall for us the hard way."

"Also no interrupting the others date. Cock blocking is not cool."

"The first one to get him to admit that he wants to work for us wins."

Mikey finished ticking off him fingers.

"Any you want to add Gee?"

"Do foot massages count?"

He quirked a brow at his brother. He knew he gave the best foot massages. He could win anyone over with one of those.

"Oh fuck off Gee, they are not that amazing."

The truth is they were and Mikey loved when he had one of the bad days and Gerard would offer to rub his feet for him. He just realized he had fucked himself for getting one again. Oh well. Mikey nodded and held his hand out once again.

"So they don't count then. Shake on it."

He grabbed his brother's hand and gave it a firm shake. 

"I can't wait to win."

He said as he gave Mikey's hand a final hard squeeze.

"All right, enough shit talk, go get our smokes."

Gerard laughed under his breath and pushed open the passenger door. He moved his legs off the dash and stepped out of the car.

"Oh, I'll get the cigarettes... But little brother, you are in for a world of hurt."

He shut the car door and pressed his middle finger against the window just before he walked off. Mikey watched Gerard go into the store and then smirked. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a brand new pack of cigarettes. He opened them after packing them lightly and the popped on in his mouth lighting it.

"Oh it's on now big brother."

Mikey laughed as he gunned the motor and tearing out of the parking lot headed home.


	4. Columbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really like you guys and I am sorry that I could not work for you for real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Happy Pi Day to you all! 3.141592353. That is what time we ate our pie tonight! ^0^
> 
> So pie goes well with coffee so here is your update! ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

Gerard sat in front of the sun visor mirror, checking his teeth as he sucked on a peppermint to freshen his breath. He was parked in the parking lot of the diner Frank works at. He wasn't here for pancakes and coffee. He was here for something else... to woo Frank. He wanted a head start so of course he hadn't told Mikey where he was going. Once Gerard decided that his teeth were clean and his hair was neat he climbed out of the car and started for the diner doors, double clicking the lock button on the car keys. Gerard went to the spot he and Mikey always occupied and waited. If Frank didn't come around he would just ask for the man himself. Gerard wasn't here to play any games. He had a bet to win.

"Hey Frankie, one of those twinks is out there again."

Frank groans. They just do not give up do they? Frank steels himself to send which ever one it is off. He grabs the coffee pot out of habit and walks over. He sees it is the oldest one of the brothers.

"Gerard...come for breakfast?"

Gerard looked up from the menu he was scanning at the sound of Frank's voice. There he was... still fucking cute.

"Frank, hey... No. No breakfast for me. I actually came to see you."

"Look, I told you that I am not interested in working for you guys."

Gerard laughed under his breath and shook his head. Poor Frank had no idea about what Gerard was going to unload on him.

"Yeah... duh, I know that. I'm not here for that."

He decided to let the mystery of him being there to linger in the air. He wanted Frank to play guessing games in his head.

"So wait, you are not here for breakfast to convince he to work for you...what's left?"

Frank was truly puzzled now. Gerard drummed his fingers on the table top dramatically and then pointed at the punk with pizazz. Gerard decided it was time to put his drama kid techniques to use. He held still like that, quietly _awkwardly_ waiting for Frank to question everything some more.

"Do you at least want coffee?"

Frank knew if Gerard turned down coffee that he was really sick...that or a pod person. Gerard sighed, exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. It seemed like Frank didn't get the gesture... that, or he just ignored it.

"Yeah... just get me a coffee and get yourself one, too, on me. We need to talk."

"What do we need to talk about?"

Frank really needed to get this guy to get it that he had no interest in his company. I mean, what other reason did he have right? Gerard closed his eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Wow, he was frustrated now... always the cute ones. Always.

"Listen... just go get the coffees. We'll talk when you get back."

Frank knew he was not going to get rid of Gerard. He sighed and went to grab two cups. He placed them on the table and filled them up. He put the pot back and then sat down.

"All right Way, you have my attention.”

Gerard grabbed the coffee closest to him and sipped it; his eyes on Frank.

"Okay so, here's the thing... I know you don't like my company and I understand. I'm not here about that... I'm here because I wanted to see you."

Gerard spoke quietly, fiddling with his fingers after he set his coffee down.

"See me...oh! See me and in _see me_!"

Now Frank blushed because he felt stupid. Gerard coughed awkwardly and nodded his head. He knew he should be trying to woo him, but he actually really did like Frank and he really did want to see him.

"So yeah... and I wanted to ask you how you were. I know Mikey and I really upset you. I want to apologize for that too."

"Well thank you. I am alright. I admit that I kind of miss bugging Bob and his yummy confections."

Frank laughs as he recalls how pissed off he made the tall blond. Gerard snickered and planted his elbows on the table top. Frank was so unbelievably adorable. Gerard could study his face for hours... Maybe even draw it. The kid had amazing bone structure.

"Yeah? I'm pretty sure Bob misses you... uh, too..."

Gerard trailed off and licked his lips. No... Bob probably didn't miss him.

"Or not."

Frank giggled.

"Yeah, well that would not surprise me at all."

Frank took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, that reminds me, I do have something that you can give Bob for me."

Frank gets up and runs to the back and comes out with a piece of paper.

"Here, he was working on a recipe and I kind of took it down and added a few ingredients. Let me know if he liked it."

Gerard grabbed the note; his fingers brushing against the younger mans. He shivers involuntarily.

"Oh... okay."

Gerard blankly stared at it. He wasn't even really trying to get a look at it. He just wanted to divert his attention for a moment. 

"So... yeah. Um, what time do you get done here?"

Gerard looked at him again. He tried to catch his eye, but it was so hard to that without feeling like he was about to have a heart attack. There was only so much he could handle before he jumped the kid. Restraining himself was slowly becoming futile.

"Oh, uh, I get out at three...why?"

Gerard started to fiddle with his fingers again. He wasn't sure why he asked... He didn't plan this far.

"Well... we could go to a... uh, bar? I mean—I don't drink, but if you do that's cool. I could order a Shirley Temple or somethin'... there's food too."

"Smooth Gee, real smooth."

Frank looked up and swallowed hard. The other Way walked in and he was practically molded into his jeans. He had on a tight striped shirt and a jacket slung over his shoulder. He had on sunglasses which hid his eyes, but not the smirk painted on his face.

"Hey Frankie, how's it going?"

"F-F-Fine."

"Good, well I came to collect my stuttering brother, who apparently is giving you the same illness...unless you are stuttering for another reason?"

Mikey smirked again as he slid his glasses down to the bridge of his nose and winked at Frank.

"Come on bro, we got a meeting in 20. Oh and Frankie, Bob wanted to know if you would not mind stopping by the kitchen. No pressure or tricks, but he wanted to run an idea by you and well...Gee and I are no expert in the kitchen other than eating."

"Uh...yeah I can do that."

"Great, so what time should I tell him you will be by?"

"Uh, a little after three?"

"Awesome! Come on Gee, let's go."

With that Mikey sauntered to the diner door. He turned around and looked at Frank just before walking out.

"See you later Frankie."

Gerard glared at Frank one last time before charging after his brother, stamping his feet like a bratty child.

"Wow, Michael! Fucking wow!"

He truly was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe the stunt the little shit pulled. They weren't supposed to interfere.

"Geeze Gee, i thought I was the younger brother. Can I help it if you are that transparent? Your note was pathetic. Like you really thought I would believe that you would be going to the office early?"

Gerard scoffed. He really wanted to hit Mikey... with a baseball bat.

"Doesn't mean you have to come and check on me like some jealous cock-block. I didn't even get his answer."

"Oh please Gee, do not flatter yourself. I merely waited till it was time to get to work and figured that you would still not be done. You can drive your own ass to work."

Mikey headed towards his car and slipped in. He turned on the engine and cranked the radio. BuckCherry filled the air and Mikey smirked as he gunned the engine and took off in a cloud of dust.

*

*

*

"This is so stupid, why am I even here?"

Frank pulls up in the parking lot of Rush Way Coffee again. He grabs his satchel and makes his way to the front door. The guard barely gives him and look as he buzzes him in. Frank goes to the elevator and rides it to the R&D department. He gets out and heads to where the test kitchen is. He knocks and of all people Mikey opens the door.

"Glad you could make it Frankie. Bob is just about done with the recipe that you gave Gee this morning."

Gerard looked up from the counter aligned with different coffees at the mention of Frank. He smiled briefly before returning his attention to the new samples, nibbling on his bottom lip. He felt like a such a teenage school girl with a crush. 

"Hey again Frankie."

Gerard spoke quietly. He wasn't sure the other man heard him.

"Alright guys, its' done."

Bob came out of the back room with a baking tray. Frank was surprised that Bob tried his recipe already. Bob laid the tray out and the smell of coffee, almonds, and caramel filled the room.

"This really was an innovative recipe idea Frank."

On the tray was brittle with chocolate coffee beans and espresso dusted almonds.

"Seriously, I never would have thought of the powder dusting the almonds"

Gerard's mouth watered.

"Is it cool enough to eat now?"

He really wanted to try it.

"Yeah, it just came out of the blast chiller."

Bob went to grab a hammer.

"Would you do the honors Frank?"

Frank smiled and took the hammer.

"Sure."

With one swift hit, he slammed the hammer into the brittle shattering it. Gerard nudged Mikey with a smirk on his face as he jutted his chin in Frank's direction.

"He looks good working for us..."

Gerard whispered in his brother’s ear. He was wishful thinking out loud.

"Patients dear brother."

Mikey reached out and picked up a piece of brittle and popped it in his mouth.

"Mmmm, this is really good!"

"I have another recipe that reverses it. its chocolate brittle with caramel covered coffee beans."

Gerard moaned loudly, letting the piece of brittle melt on his tongue.

"If you could whip that up now I'll give you head. No joke."

"Not in my kitchen Way."

Mikey laughed, but Frank choked on his piece of brittle. Bob whacked him on the back.

"You got to get used to stupid comments like that out of Gerard's mouth."

Gerard stuck his tongue out at Bob and giggled. He was far too into the new treat to properly respond to that comment. He did glare at Frank though, smirking. Frank laughed because there was no way that Gerard could have meant that seriously.

"Hang on, let me pull it up on my phone."

Frank went into his recipe folder and scrolled through till he found it. Bob looked over his shoulder and whistled.

"That's quite a collection! You come up with all those on your own?"

"Yeah, well I see a recipe and then I try to perfect on it.”

"Well what do you think Bob? Can Frankie use your kitchen?"

"Sure, grab an apron small one, and let's get to work."

Gerard beamed and bounced up and down.

"So are you really going to make it?!"

He was excited. He wanted to try all of Frank's recipes. The punk was Picasso with coffee. Well, so far from what Gerard can tell.

"Yeah, why not, I have time before my next shift starts."

"Next shift?"

Mikey looked up, he thought that Frank only worked in the morning.

"Well, I take a few hours off after lunch and then return to do the dinner and close."

"So wait...you open and close the place?"

Gerard shot Mikey a surprised look. Was Frank the energizer bunny? Where does he find the energy to open and close a place? Gerard consumed more coffee than anyone in this world, next to Mikey, and still he got tired very easily.

"That's crazy. You can't be serious... are you joking?"

"Yeah, well money doesn't grow on trees and I need to pay the bills so..."

Frank lets that hang in the air as he puts on an apron and heads with Bob into the kitchen. Mikey looks at Gerard.

"Shit Gee, he is bad shape."

Gerard shook his head, shrugging his shoulders.

"Better reason for him to take the job we're offering him. Don't ya think?"

"Definitely, but he is not just going to accept it."

Mikey looked at the clock and scowled.

"Come on Gee, we have a meeting and then have to do rounds in the financial department."

Gerard sighed, looking at the clock too. He didn't want to go to the meeting and to be honest he had completely forgotten about it.

"Ugh... okay..."

Gerard looked in Frank and Bob's direction. They were discussing the directions for the recipe and Gerard really couldn't take his eyes off of Frank. He was so cute and passionate...

"Guys. We're leaving."

He cut through his own thoughts before Mikey can call him out on his perving/crushing.

"Leaving?"

Frank walked out with a look of concern that Mikey thought was adorable.

"Yeah, we have a few meetings to attend, but we should be back here in a couple of hours."

Mikey ignores the groan coming from his brother's mouth. Wednesday was always the worst day for meetings.

"Could we just skip them? I really don't want to go, Mikey. I want to stay here and try Frank's recipes."

Gerard was aware that he sounded like a five year, but he couldn't help it. The meetings were so goddamn boring!

"No Gee, we have to go. I am sure that Frank will save us some."

"It's okay guys, after I finish here, I have to head back to the diner anyway."

Mikey looks at Gerard and an unspoken agreement is made to go to the diner after work. Mikey walks up to Frank and boldly pulls him into a hug. He kisses him on the cheek.

"Have a good time with Bobby Frankie."

He then leaves a gaping Bob and stunned Frank as he grabs is equally shocked brother and drags him out to the elevator.

"What the fuck was that?! Do you think you're funny?"

Gerard was pissed. He couldn't even talk to Frank alone for a few minutes because Mikey thinks it's cool to interrupt, but then he pulls a stunt like that?!

"What? I was just saying good bye."

The elevator continued up till it got to the top floor. There the Way's disembarked and headed to the meeting room.

*

*

*

"That sucked so hard."

Mikey stretched and looked outside at the purple in the sky. All the meetings took twice as long today and it was the most boring shit. 

"I hate Wednesdays."

Gerard murmured an incoherent response under his breath. He was tired... he was annoyed and he wanted to go back to the kitchen and hang out with Frank and drink coffee. He didn't want to tell Mikey, but he was kind of upset... okay, maybe a lot upset, but it wasn't fair. His brother was more charming then him and more handsome. Guys and girls flocked to him like he was some famous good looking actor. Gerard was sick of always having to try. Mikey doesn't fucking try. Doubt was hitting him. How the fuck was he going to win this bet?

"Well it's over for one more week. So shall we to the diner?"

Gerard sighed and nodded. 

"Yeah, sure... Let's go."

He didn't want to go. Mikey stopped and looked at Gerard. He seemed disheartened. Mikey stood in front of him and touched his face.

"Hey, hey Gee, look, you know this is just a silly contest right? I think it is more important to get Frank out of the job that runs himself ragged and into the kitchen with Bobby, which is where he clearly loves to be."

Gerard meant more than anything to Mikey. He would go back to living in that dilapidated match box they called home before they learned of Elena if it would make him happy. To always see his brother smile is his sole goal.

"Why don't we just go there and see what it's like a night and not worry about anything else okay?"

Gerard smiled weakly. He loved that his brother could 'read his mind', but that just wasn't enough to get him to get over this whole ordeal. 

"Sounds good, Mikey. And I'm fine. I promise... just a little tired."

It wasn't a lie. He was very tired... he didn't sleep a wink last night. He was so busy replaying his plan to visit Frank at the diner that sleep completely missed its mark.


	5. French Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I am kind of excited about that."
> 
> "Excited enough for a kiss?"
> 
> Frank smiled and then leaned over softly connecting his lips with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone...sorry, not in much of a note writing mood.
> 
> Enjoy.

Both Ways agreed that the contest was postponed so that they could concentrate on helping Frank out of his financial burden.

"We need to figure out how to do this without wounding his pride."

"Well I know of one idea."

Mikey and Gerard looked up from their coffee at Bob.

"What's that Bobby?"

"Offer to buy his recipe after sharing it at the next meeting."

Gerard looked shocked for a second and patted Bob on the back. It was a brilliant idea and he was surprised Bob was the one who thought of it.

"Wow Bobby. Not bad! What do you think Mikey, should we?"

"Bob can you whip up both recipes for next Wednesday?"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Sweet, we will own that fucking room!"

Gerard clasped his hands together and grinned from ear to ear. If this planned worked and Frank sold his recipes to them he would be able to see him more. He knew that the contest was off, but his feelings for the punk wasn't. He really liked the little shit and he still really wanted to see him. Mikey gave a rarely seen smile as he cleared his voice and did his best Picard impression.

"Make it so Number One."

"Geeks."

Bob mumbled, but returned to the Kitchen. For once the boys were looking forward to their Wednesday meetings.

_***Time Stamp: Next Wednesday***_

"Well Mr. Way and uh...oh forget it! This is phenomena and we stand to make a killing putting it in our cafes and stores and..."

"No cafe's just stores. I know the owner of the recipe will not like it."

The board member grumbled.

"Well can we at least offer it in the online store?"

"I think that will be fine."

"Great, so when can you contact the owner of the recipe?"

Mikey looked at Gerard and grinned.

"Oh, I think we will be able to contact him by dinner time."

Gerard giggled under his breath and looked at Mikey. They shared the same expression and for some reason it caused him to laugh loudly.

"I think you're right little brother."

They were being complete weirdos, but that was how they behaved 85% of the time. So to everyone else they were behaving as they normally would. Mikey thanked the board members again and then headed to the elevator with his brother. As they made their way down, they listened to the shitty muzak.

"Man, we gotta pipe some Morrissey in here."

Gerard chuckled and bumped his shoulder against Mikey.

"Right? We have to get on that ASAP." 

Mikey always had the best ideas and Gerard loved him for it. The elevator comes to a stop on their floor and Gerard steps out, sighing and palming his hand against the side of his face. He barely got any sleep last night and it was suddenly hitting him.

"You know, last night, you hogged the entire fucking bed and kicked me really hard."

"Yeah, well you put your cold feet on me and you know how I hate that shit. Sleep with socks on next time."

Mikey smirked because if Gerard has his way, he would sleep with nothing. Too many times Mikey went to crawl into bed as a kid and caught him with nothing. Now he grudgingly wears boxers at least.

"It's my damn bed..."

Gerard grumbled under his breath. If Mikey learned to sleep on his own they wouldn't have this problem.

"Yeah well...you would miss me if I was not there to put your cold feet on."

Mikey walked out of the elevator and made is way to the car. Gerard smirked to himself, following closely behind his brother. Mikey was right. He was always right.

*

*

*

When he walked in Frank had to tamp down his own heart. He had been trying to fight this for days now, but since he...no no no, Frank was a grown fucking man and he would not get butterflies...but he looked good in a suit, so yummy and...

"Hey Frankie, your lover boys are back."

"Only one Jean and...fuck."

"Really? Which one?"

"I...I gotta go."

Jean slapped Frank's ass playfully as he went to wait on their table.

Gerard spotted Frank before they got into the building the man looked... Different. There was different look in his eyes. Gerard smiled as they entered the building. He pushed his shades up into his hair as he took the lead. Mikey let Gerard open the door and they headed for thier usual table. Mikey actually found himself hungry for real.

"Hey Gee, let's eat dinner here tonight instead of just a snack."

Gerard couldn't agree more. He nodded, not able to trust himself to speak. He was afraid he'd sound too eager. He knew their bet was off, but he still wanted to talk to Frank and get to know him on an intimate level. Hopefully tonight would be that night. Taking his seat, Gerard looks around before grabbing his menu. The place had a completely different vibe at around this time. He liked it.

"Hey guys, how was work?"

God Frank really? He mentally bashed himself for a shit line, but Mikey smiled and that made it seem better.

"Actually, we came to talk to you about something that happened at work. Do you have a moment?"

Frank looked at the clock and smiled.

"Yeah, let me take your order and then I can take my break."

Gerard went to order first and he didn't get much. He got a basic burger and a strawberry milkshake. The butterflies in his stomach weren't very hungry at the moment. Mikey found himself quite hungry and ordered a huge salad, soup, and the blue plate special. Frank laughed at how different the brothers were in their eating habits.

"And of course coffee."

Gerard put up his index finger.

"Two coffees. Please. French vanilla for me."

He was in the mood for it.

"Gee is getting a little risqué huh?"

Frank laughed and then went back to get their order. Mikey watched as Frank moved to hand the order in. There was something different in the way he moved.

"Hey Gee, you notice something different about Frankie today?"

Gerard snorted and nodded frantically. Different was an understatement.

"I think he's flirting..."

Gerard didn't want to say 'with me', but he's pretty sure Frank was trying to come onto him.

"Yeah, I got that vibe too."

Frank arrived with their coffee and other drinks along with Mikey's salad and soup. He sat across from then and picked at Mikey's salad a little.

"So what's up?"

"Well, Bob made a bunch of your coffee brittle and we used it to schmooze the board of old dudes and they loved it. We want to buy the recipe from you."

Frank choked on a lettuce leaf.

"What? Can you do that?"

"Yeah, we wanted to offer you a 50/50 profit and when we drew up the contract we said that we would only sell in our stores and online. Not in the cafe's cause we know how you feel about them."

Gerard loved Frank's expression. It was hard not to laugh at it. 

"So what do you think?" 

Gerard added after Frank sat in stunned silence. They needed his approval and Gerard hoped they would get it.

"That seems like a bit much. Aren't companies takes usually like 30/70?"

Frank had a feeling that he was getting special treatment. Gerard looked at Mikey with a brow raised.

"Do you want to do 30/70?"

He asked as he looked back at Frank; his expression the same.

"How about 40/60?"

Mikey was bothered that Frank wouldn't take the first offer.

"I guess that could be alright. So we have a deal?" 

Mikey brought put the contract for Frank to sign.

"Yeah, its cool."

Mikey handed Frank a pen and when Frank took it, their fingers brushed. Mikey looked at Frank as he blushed a little. 

"So where do I sign?"

Now Mikey was smiling.

"Here, here, and here."

Mikey pointed to the different parts of the contract. Frank did not even read it; he just signed and then handed the pen back to Mikey, fingers brushing again.

"Oh, your order is ready. I'll get it."

As Frank stood up, he touched Mikey's hand and smiled.

”Okay.”

Gerard was mistaken. Clearly, Frank's reactions and behaviors hadn't been for him. They were for Mikey this entire time. He saw the way they touched hands and he saw the way they looked at each other. He was embarrassed. Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip and adverted his eyes to his hands as he fiddled with them. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't want to stick around any longer. He should just leave.

"I'm gonna' use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Gerard jumped up quickly from his seat. 

"Where's Gee?"

When Frank returned He just saw Mikey in the booth.

"Bathroom."

"Oh, okay, so does this mean that I get to pop by the kitchen and spy on Bob?"

"If you like."

Frank placed the plates down and then sighed.

"I really like you guys and I am sorry that I could not work for you for real."

Mikey placed a hand out for Frank to take.

"It's okay Frankie. We understand and respect your choices, but at least people will be able to try your wonderful confections now."

"Yeah, I am kind of excited about that."

"Excited enough for a kiss?"

Frank smiled and then leaned over softly connecting his lips with Mikey.

Gerard rinsed his face off and looked at his reflection. He snarled at himself and shook his head in disgust. It was no wonder Frank preferred Mikey over him. He was repulsive. Gerard couldn't stand it. Mikey was better at everything and he was always right about everything, too. He was right about getting into the business, he was right about getting an apartment together, he was right about not buying that pink leather jacket he was going to spend one grand on and he was right about Frank not liking him. Sighing, Gerard went to grab a some napkins to pat his wet face off. He felt a little better... Only a little. He exited the bathroom quickly, after tossing the napkin in trashcan—fucking missing it by an inch—and started to go back to his and Mikey's table. What he sees when he turns the corner of the hall makes him stop abruptly. His mouth goes dry and his eyes get wet, making everything around him blurry. They're kissing. They fucking kissed. Gerard backs up a little, towards the restroom hall and pressed his hand on the wall. He could feel his heart sink to stomach and crash to his feet. He never felt this feeling before. It was all new to him... heartbreak.


	6. Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But but but but...you have a shit load of money! You could stay anywhere! Why would you want to live in a broke down apartment with me?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Poor Gee, he had his heart broken in the last chapter huh? Fortunately he finds a friend in the most unlikely place, but is he really a friend interested in helping Gerard or just himself?
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

Gerard wanted to get out of the apartment. Mikey and Frank were driving him crazy with their puppy-love. They were three months in and going strong... A little too strong if you asked him. He couldn't stand how lovey-dovey they were. But he also couldn't blame them. Gerard would be like that too if he had a boyfriend like Frank. The younger man was not only good looking but he was also extremely interesting. His views on things, his passion and not to mention his great taste in music. Gerard had it pretty bad.

"Can you guys maybe stop making out for, like, a minute? I'm trying to watch this movie..."

"Sorry Gee."

Frank backed off embarrassed. He hated that he couldn't control himself around the younger Way, but there was something commanding about him that drew him in.

"Geeze Gee, it was just a little harmless fun"

Mikey huffed and crossed his arms. Frank giggled and snuggled into his arms with his back to Mikey's chest.

"It's not like you haven't seen this 100 times Gee. It's Star Wars after all."

Gerard sneered, rolling his eyes. It's true. He has seen it 100 times... Maybe more, but he didn't want to hear them making out.

"And I would very much prefer to enjoy my 100th time, thank you very much."

He could just feel the negativity oozing off of himself.

"Ugh, fine, come on Frankie, let's go in my room."

"But Mikey, I wanna hang out with Gee too."

Mikey leaned in a whispered something in Frank's ear that made his breath hitch and he let out a small whimper. Mikey eased from behind him and stood up offering his hand. Frank looked at Gerard sadly, but then took it and was helped up.

"Sorry Gee, I promise we will hang out again soon. Maybe we can all go out for pizza next time."

Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard on the cheek and then walked with Mikey to his room shutting the door. Gerard bit down on his bottom lip, nearly tearing a hole through it. He could hear the two men giggling in the bedroom just down the hall. Gerard couldn't stand it. He despised it. It wasn't fair! He jumped off his spot on the couch and grabbed his car keys off the coffee table. He wasn't going to sit and listen to them. It was making him sick. He had to get out.

"Hang on baby; I just want to...Gee?"

Mikey walked out of his room to the movie still playing, but his brother gone. He went to text him, but heard the phone buzzing on the hall table. Mikey shrugged and went back to his boyfriend.

*

*

*

Gerard really had nowhere to go. He didn't have friends other than Mikey, but at least he had the many café's they owned. He could go there and sulk. Plus, there would be coffee. Good coffee. He parked in an empty parking space, closest to the building, and made his way to the entrance. He hadn't been to this location in a while so being there was almost like business—like he was there to check up on everything and make sure it was all good and dandy. Entering the building, the strong scent of coffee lingered around and Gerard had to inhale sharply. It was perfect and he suddenly found himself craving a mug or two.

"Hey,"

Gerard started as he approached the register to place his order. The girl in front of him is blond and looks like she's under 18. She's a little on the cute side, but in a cutesy kid kind of way.

"I'll have a French vanilla latte."

The young girl smiled at him and rung up his order quickly. When Gerard pays and receives his coffee he goes to an empty two person table by the windows. It weird being at a café alone... Especially in his and Mikey's café. They always went to their buildings together. He sort of felt like a shunned high schooler who wasn't cool enough to hang out with the popular kids. This was bringing back memories. Sighing, Gerard took a sip of his coffee.

"Cheers to being alone."

"You don’t have to be you know."

_***Time Stamp: 10 min. Earlier***_

"So fucking tired."

Bert was nursing his cup of after work tea. Fuck if he would drink any coffee. He smelled it all day and it sucked. It’s not that he didn’t like coffee, he actually loved it, but being here only reminded him of the lame job he had now for two years. He should have been promoted by now...well if he actually did anything to deserve being promoted.

"Fucking gopher."

His official title was office assistant, but all he was was a glorified gopher and copy boy.

"Fetch this, get that. Fuck em."

Bert only went to the company cafe cause he got a discount. He was still grumbling to himself when the bell on the door rang and he randomly looked up.

"No Way!"

He meant that literally and intentionally. Gerard Fucking Way, one half of the owner of Rush Way Coffee just walked in. He ordered coffee and no one realized who he was.

"Stupid bitches."

He watched as he walked over to a corner table and slumped down. Bert looked for the younger Way, but he was not there. He thought they did everything together. He looked at the posture that the man had and it showed misery. The wheels in Bert's head began to turn. If he could befriend the older Way, then maybe he could get that promotion without doing anything. He slowly got up and walked over as he heard him do a mock salute to being alone. Bert took a deep breath and stopped at the table.

"You don’t have to be you know."

_***Time Stamp: Present***_

Gerard looked up from his coffee abruptly. Some dark haired boy was staring down at him with a sincere smile on his face. Gerard rose a brow at him.

"Yeah? Well, I really have no choice..."

"Sure you do, I'm sitting alone, you're sitting alone, but if we sit together, we won't be alone anymore."

Bert gave his best smile to the man and added a wink just for fun. Gerard stared over the guy's expression. He was nice enough and pretty cute. He decided take him up on his offer.

"Okay, sure... Yeah. Have a seat."

Gerard nudged his chin to the empty spot across from him.

"Thanks."

Bert sat down and smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you would take what I was offering as friendly or just think I was being a pervert... Not that I'm not, but it's not cool to do that with strangers and... Now I'm rambling. I do that too."

Bert took a sip of tea and pretended it was too hot gauging what the man would do next. Gerard laughed. He didn't mean to. It just came out. Was this guy even trying to be funny?

"Are you okay?"

He still couldn't stop laughing. His face must have been so fucking red.

"Uh bunt ma tong."

Gerard laughed again, covering his mouth because he's starting to snort like a fool.

"You're not supposed to chug hot beverages, ya know. You have to wait for it to cool down because yeah, burning your tongue will happen."

"I soud know dat shoun't I."

Bert got up and went to pour water for himself congratulating internally that he found a type of in. Now he had to get him to reveal himself and then act shocked. He returned to the table and dipped his tongue in the cold water.

"Ahhh, that's a little better. Man, I must look like a fool. Good thing my boss was not here."

Gerard's eyes widened. This guy worked for his company? He shouldn't be too surprised... He was in his café after all.

"You work for Rush Way Coffee?"

Gerard asked wanting to be one hundred percent positive this guy actually did work for him. He didn't like to reveal himself to people who weren't otherwise.

"Yeah, I mean nothing amazing, but I have hopes that one day someone will notice my hard work. That's how you get places right?"

Bert was full of shit and he knew it, but he had a feeling that this was the way to...the Way. Gerard smiled and nodded his head. He already knew how he was going to get his name out to this guy.

"You're absolutely right, um?—I don't think I got your name...?"

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. Robert McCracken aspiring copy boy and all around gopher, you?"

Gerard giggled, sticking his hand out to shake Robert's hand. He was so charming. Gerard couldn't stop blushing.

"Gerard Way. Nice to meet you, Robert."

"Wait...oh no! No no no! I just made a fool of myself in front of the...oh shit! I'm so sorry Sir!"

Bert started to cower and tremble. He wanted the man to think that he feared him.

"Please don’t fire me Sir."

Gerard quirked a brow at the man and shook his head quickly. He didn't make a fool of himself. Gerard actually thought he was amusing.

"Hey, no, don't worry about it. You're not in trouble... Sorry I scared you. But I'm not some stiff, old, business asshole. I'm not going to fire you."

"Really...whew, Good cause its hard enough paying the rent on my apartment now that my roommate left. I never would have gotten a two bedroom otherwise. Even skipped out on his portion of the rent this month, been tough you know...I guess you wouldn't."

Bert laughed, but it was slightly laced with bitterness. Still maybe the guy would take pity on him knowing he did not make much. Rich people do weird shit when they think in is being helpful. Gerard sighed. He and Mikey always got this kind of treatment. Everyone thought they were privileged and were born into wealth and the business.

"Actually, I do know... My brother and I inherited this business from our grandma. We had nothing before this."

"Really? Well I know what it's like to have nothing for sure. My parents kicked me out years ago. Living in crappy motels working at shitty jobs....not that the one I have now is shitty..."

Bert didn't want to tell him that he was kicked out for stealing from his parents and roughing them up. No need for all the details. Gerard could relate to Bert. He felt everything he was saying and it made him feel for him on another level.

"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that."

Gerard felt a little awkward now. He could feel himself sweating a little.

"You seem like such a sweet guy. I'm so sorry that happened to you."

"It's okay, you get by right? Then something good comes along, I mean it happened to you guys right?"

Bert drank his lukewarm tea now. Gerard shrugged and took a sip of his now cool coffee.

"It was luck... That's all."

He was feeling down now. He didn't want to talk about how he and Mikey suddenly found solace because now they weren't in that kind of mentality. At least he wasn't... It was upsetting.

"So where is the younger Mr. Way, I always thought you guys were like attached at the hip?"

Bert back peddles a bit.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. It's just what I hear around the office ya know?"

Gerard didn't know where to begin.

"It's a long story and... We just met. I don't want you to think I'm fishing for pity, because I'm not. It's been hard."

"And I don’t want to pry, but I am here if you need to talk."

Bert gets the feeling that he isn't going to get anything else out of the man.

"Well if you will excuse me Sir, I need to get home...even though it is a bit lonely now."

Bert stood up and extended a hand to Gerard.

"It was very nice to meet you and although I will probably never see you at work, have a good day tomorrow."

Gerard smiled at him, blushing. He really didn't want him to leave, but he wasn't about to say that to him. They just met after all.

"Thanks. You too. It was nice meeting you, Robert."

Gerard took his hand and he held onto it longer than he normally would before forcing himself to let go.

"See you around."

"Sure."

Bert headed for the door smiling. There was something going on between the brothers and if he played his cards right, he would be the big winner.

*

*

*

Gerard's entering his and Mikey's apartment with the conversation he had with Bert fresh in his memory. He knew he didn't have it as bad as that guy, but he could... One day everything could implode on him and he'll suffer like crazy. That's why he knew he had to suck it up. His brother was happy with his new boyfriend. So what if he wanted to be around Frank more? So what if he doesn't wake up to his brother in his bed anymore? So what?! It shouldn't bother him so much to see them kiss. It really fucking shouldn't... But it did. He couldn't understand why.

"I'm home..."

Gerard called out quietly, closing the front door just as quietly behind himself. It was unusually quiet. It wasn't like the two men. Maybe they were asleep? That was the only explanation.

"Hey Gee, where did you go?"

Mikey rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked so much like Gerard's little brother right now. Gerard passed by the younger Way, nearly brushing his shoulder, and went to the kitchen. He knew he should probably stop being a brat, but he couldn't. It was hard to get out of that mindset.

"Out."

He said sternly as he pulled open the fridge and retrieved his leftover sandwich.

"Hey..."

Mikey came up behind Gerard and wrapped his arms around his waist rubbing his face into his shoulder.

"Gee talk to me. What's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

Gerard didn't move. He remained in his brother’s arms as he started to unwrap his food. He wasn't even tense or anything... He was just unresponsive to the physical contact.

"Nothing's wrong... And I'm not mad at you."

Flat out lie, but it was partially true.

"Gee, who are you trying to bullshit? I have known you since you were three."

Mikey hugged him tighter.

"Talk to me...please Geebee?"

Gerard sighed, shaking his head.

"Nothing, Mikey. It's nothing."

He just wanted to be left alone right now. Why couldn't the younger Way get that?

"Fine."

Mikey stomped off and went back to his room slamming the door.. Frank was sleeping against the wall and woke up when he heard this.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Gerard. He's acting...I don't know."

Frank sat up and held out a hand. Mikey sighed and walked to the bed letting himself be held.

"I swear he hates me now."

"He doesn't hate you, he...he doesn't know how to share you."

"It has been just him and I for a long time...I mean we dated, but..."

Mikey looked into Frank's eyes.

"I never found anyone so amazing as you before."

Frank blushed. Mikey smiled and leaned in to kiss him. 

Gerard went to his bedroom with his food and a can of soda. He was numb at this point; his mind empty. He didn't bother to turn on his lights. He just left his bedroom door open and sat his food and drink down on his nightstand. All the light he had was the hallway and it was all he needed. 

Gerard wasn't even hungry anymore. His nerves were all messed up and his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Going to bed sounded like the smart thing to do at the moment. Sleeping took away all the pain and humiliation he was feeling. Just as he pushed his plate further on the nightstand, away from his bedside, he stood up and slipped his jeans off. 

Showering was out of the question. He was too fucking exhausted. Mentally and physically. Now naked, Gerard crawled into bed and buried himself under his blankets. 

He missed sleeping naked... Since Mikey hadn't been getting into bed with him he was able to sleep the way he wanted. His eyes start to slip, his body relaxes and his breathing evens out. Sleep was calling to him and he was answering.

*

*

*

"Oh fuck, more please!"

Mikey loved how much Frank enjoyed being fingered. He had never met anyone that could handle multiple orgasms like he could. It was funny cause Frank was the first guy, besides Gerard, that ever agreed with Mikey that you can have an orgasm without cumming.

_"Yeah, it's like a jolt of electricity going through your entire body."_

_"Yes! Wow, Gerard would think it's so awesome that you feel the same way!"_

_Frank then crawled over to Mikey and slinked into his lap._

_"Wanna see how many I can have in a row?"_

_"Oh baby, you are on!"_

Frank was about to have his fourth orgasm and Mikey was close to completely cumming watching him.

"Frankie, I have to…"

"Yeah, please!"

Mikey pulled his fingers out and then slicked up his cock easing in with one smooth movement.

"Oh God Mikey, so good!"

Suddenly. Gerard shot up in bed. He had just fallen asleep, but something woke him up... It was a sound. A person moaning in pain or something. Gerard couldn't pin point it.

"Huh?"

Gerard mumbled to himself, pushing his blankets aside. He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and planted his feet firmly on the floor.... there it was again. The sound was louder this time. Gerard walked to his bedroom wall, closest to Mikey's room and pressed his ear against the wall. The sound was coming from this direction.

"Mmmm, you feel so good baby, so good wrapped around me."

Mikey had pulled Frank into his lap as he thrusted up into him. He held him close so that their chests were plastered together with the sweat they were creating on their bodies.

"Love you Mikey, love you so much!"

"Do you mean that baby, do you?"

"Yeah, yeah I do."

"I love you too."

They kissed and then they both knew that this was real.

Gerard pushed himself off the wall as if it had just burned the side of his face. He knew what the noises were now. He was right about the moans, but they definitely weren't from pain.

"Fuck..."

That was the last straw. Gerard climbed back into bed, red faced and sweating. He pulled his blankets back over himself and mushed his pillow against the side of his head. There was no way in hell he was going to get any sleep.

*

*

*

"No Frankie, don't go."

Frank giggled as Mikey sleepily tried to keep him in bed.

"Have to baby, I have to be at work by seven."

"Humph, this wouldn't happen if you just came and worked for us."

Frank looked at Mikey hard.

"Okay okay, sorry."

Mikey leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. Frank smiled into the kiss and then stood up to use the shower.

"Hey...did you really mean that last night?"

"Hmm?"

"That you loved me?"

"Yeah, yeah I did."

It's morning and Gerard's still in bed with his spare pillow thrown over his head. He's still awake and he can hear doors opening and closing and Frank's voice and then Mikey's voice. Gerard can't help but mentally swear at them. He was over their relationship. No sleep and no fucking appetite. 

He wanted it all to stop. He wanted to be as far away from them as possible. It wasn't even like this the day before. Meeting Bert really opened his eyes and now he realized he didn't have to put up with their shit anymore. 

Hopping out of bed, Gerard threw his blankets and pillows aside and grabbed his boxer shorts off the ground to slip them on. He needed coffee, to brush his teeth, a shower and to get into some clean clothes. He did it all under an hour. He managed to avoid Mikey and Frank, too.

*

*

*

Bert was hurrying up the stairs with everyone’s coffee. He knew he was going to get bitched out for there being no raspberry chocolate coffee this morning. He rounded the corner and had to skid to a halt as he missed colliding with someone. The coffee however went flying.

"Oh fuck, I am dead."

Gerard stood there, hands out in front of him in shock.

"Holy shit."

He gasped, looking at the mess of coffee on the floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sor—oh! It's you!"

He looked up and it was the funny guy he had met in his and Mikey's café. He looked extremely distressed and Gerard could probably guess why. Bert looked up and saw Gerard. He panicked that maybe now that they were at work he was going to be a jack ass to him.

"I am so sorry Sir."

"You fool! Look what you did! I am so sorry Mr. Way. Get the mop and clean up this mess and then go get us more coffee! Oh and you need to pick up Mr. Herds dry cleaning. He missed it because of a meeting. Get to it McCracken!"

Gerard cringed from the harshness of the guy's tone. It wasn't nice to treat people like that. No matter what their status was.

"Hey, take it down a notch, will ya? It was an accident."

Gerard looked the man dead in his eyes.

"Oh...of course Mr. Way. It's just that Mr. McCracken has a habit of being clumsy and tardy."

"Yeah, late to get everyone's coffee."

Bert muttered under his breath.

"Quiet McCracken!"

Gerard sighed, frustrated and annoyed with this loud, red faced man.

"I'll handle McCracken. You can go get the coffees and whatever else it was he had to do today."

Gerard went to grab Bert by his arm. 'Shit' Bert knew it was coming. Now he got to see the real Gerard Way in actions.

"Please Sir, I'm sorry, look I will clean the mess up, I just...I can't afford to lose this job and..."

Bert knew he was begging, but he didn’t care. Gerard rolled his eyes, tugging Bert away from the mess of coffee. He really thought he was upset? If this guy wasn't around Gerard would be laughing right now.

"Just follow me..."

He muttered under his breath dragging Bert down the hall and towards the elevators. Bert had never been in this part of the building. It was really different. The ugly carpeting was gone and beautiful marble tile could be seen, The music was different too. The horrid muzak that was in his area of the building was absent. Instead he heard...Greenday? When they got in the elevator, his arm was let go. He was trapped as the door slid shut and he was alone with the owner of the company.

"First of all..."

Gerard started, brushing his hair out of his eyes as he leaned against the mirrored elevator walls. He was slightly sweaty and still tired. The coffee he made that morning wasn't as strong has Mikey's so he was super off his game today.

"You're not getting fired and you're not in trouble... But next time you see your boss—or whoever the fuck that was—you tell him you don't answer to him anymore. You're my new assistant, ok?"

"New assistant?"

Bert was confused now.

"I don't understand Sir?"

Gerard sighed.

"Well, since I hardly get to see my brother anymore because of his new little boyfriend I'm gonna need someone to go to meetings with me and fetch my coffee for me and go over my paper work. I'll give you a raise too; I know I'm a lot to deal with."

Gerard didn't even try to sugarcoat it. He wanted to cut to the chase. Bert couldn't believe it. There had to be a catch.

"Sir...I..."

Gerard took a deep breath this time and walked through the opened elevator doors. Bert followed closely behind him.

"Stop calling me Sir. Call me Gerard."

"Uh...okay...Gerard."

Bert followed Gerard till they stopped at a large set of doors. The sign on it read;

**Gerard & Michael Way CEOs Rush Way Coffee Enterprise**

The doors automatically opened and Bert could not help it.

"Holy shit nice digs!"

He clamped a hand over his mouth quickly.

"Sorry Sir....ah Gerard."

Gerard giggled under his breath. The guy was different today. It was strange.

"You don't have to censor yourself around me. Be yourself... Just like at the café."

Bert walked in and saw two desks with high back chairs. They were both piled high with files and books and...wait...Bert got closer and saw...

"Are those comic books and music magazines?"

Gerard picked up a comic book and flipped through it casually.

"Yeah... Mainly Hell Boy. Getting through some of the B.P.R.D's. Wanna' check it out?"

He held the comic out to Bert with a small smile on his face.

"But I don't...you...you're..."

"Gee!"

Bert jumped as the door opened and the younger Way stormed in.

"Why the fuck did you leave the apartment without me!?"

He didn't even see Bert as he stepped in front of his older brother.

"I waited for you cause I thought you were still sleeping! I even missed getting coffee because of it!"

There it goes. Gerard knew he would have to face the younger Way today... Just not so soon.

"Um, and whose fault is that?"

"Well excuse the fuck out of me for not wanting to leave without you!"

Mikey turned around and saw a man standing there.

"Who are you?"

"Uh...I'm..uh..."

Gerard interjected before Bert can say anything.

"This is Robert McCracken. He's my new assistant."

Mikey looked at the guy and then back at Gerard.

"Since when do you need an assistant?"

Gerard frowned at his brother. Did he always have to question everything he did?

"Since I decided I needed one."

Turning to Robert, Gerard's entire personality changed.

"Can you fetch me a coffee, Bert—can I call you Bert?"

He smiled angelically and fluttered his lashes. You could almost accuse the gesture as flirtatious. It wasn't like that to Gerard though. He was just being nice.

Gerard tapped his chin, pretending to look thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm... surprise me."

He shrugged his shoulders and laughed. Bert just nodded and smiled.

"Yes Sir."

He then left the room.

"So your assistant is for getting you coffee now?"

Mikey scowled and went to his desk. He propped his feet up and pulled out the latest issue of AP. Gerard took a seat at his desk, rolling his eyes at his little brother. There was so much aggravation in his tone.

"That's what assistants are for Mikey, my lovely little brother."

"Whatever."

Mikey went back to his magazine. In a few minutes the new guy returned.

"Here you are Sir, sorry if I took so long."

Bert arrived with a cup of coffee and a small box.

I ran into a large blonde gentleman in the hall. He said to give this to you.

"Bring it here please."

Bert looked at Gerard. He placed the coffee on Gerard's desk, but walked over to the younger Way and handed him the box.

"Frankie's newest creation. Espresso brownies with peanut butter marshmallow frosting."

Gerard looked over at Mikey's desk as Bert went over to set the newest creation down.

"And why is he only going over this with you?"

He directed the question to Mikey.

"And I said to call me Gerard, Bert. Not Mr. Way... Not Sir. Gerard is fine."

"Oh for fuck sake Gee, there are several pieces in here, but since you only got coffee for yourself and I need my caffeine..."

"I'm sorry Mr., Way, that was careless of me. I can go get you coffee too."

Mikey stood up after shoving three mini brownie pieces in his mouth and groaning from the taste.

"That is not necessary, I can get my own coffee just fine. "

Mikey left the office and Gerard looked at Bert.

"He's always like that. He thinks he's hot shit or something... And maybe he is, but modesty is nice... right?"

He wasn't gossiping... He was just filling Bert in on a thing or two.

"What was that he was eating?"

Bert was noticing that the brothers were not a perfect as everyone in the company thought. Also their seemed to be a rift somewhere. He could use that to his advantage maybe.

"His boyfriend makes our online coffee snacks. It's a new thing we're doing. They're really good. Make sure to grab a piece while you can."

Gerard looked over his desk and ran his hand through his greasy hair. He had a fucking disaster in front of him.

Bert goes over to the box and picks it up. He sniffs the content and the scent of coffee hits him hard.

"Whoa, how much fucking coffee is in these?"

He starts to apologize and then remembers what Gerard says. He picks a piece up and after sniffing it pops it in his mouth.

"Oh my fuck! This is amazing!"

Bert goes for another one when what Gerard said hits him.

"Wait...did you ask if I live alone?"

Gerard got up from his seat and walked over to Mikey's desk. He plopped down on top of it and pushed his hands on his thighs.

"Yeah... I remember you said your roommate bailed on you. Are you looking for a new roommate?"

He took one of Frank's new creations and popped a piece into his mouth. Bert watched one of the men that controls this company groan as he licked his lips obscenely.

"Uh...sure, do you have a friend that needs a place?"

Oh, the gullible little fool. He was adorable.

"Me... actually. I need a place."

"You?!"

Bert choked on the last piece of brownie he ate.

"But but but but...you have a shit load of money! You could stay anywhere! Why would you want to live in a broke down apartment with me?!"

Gerard nodded and tried not to bust out laughing. Why was that so weird for him? Gerard wasn't always rich. He told Bert that already.

"I'm sure it's not that 'broke down'. And if it is I'll spruce it up a bit! Maybe even find a new place for us to live... Ooh! How 'bout a condo?"

Bert was in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Uh...sure?"

Gerard patted his lap dramatically.

"Good!"

He hopped off the desk and went around to his. He picked up his coffee and took a sip.

"Mocha, good choice!"

He spoke winking at Bert.

"I think I'm gonna' keep you."


	7. Irish Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's that guy got that I haven't huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So this chapter shows what Bert and Gerard are like as friends...or possibly more? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

"Fuck!"

Frank jumped as Mikey slammed the door.

"Baby?"

"Why? How? How does he not see that slime ball for who he really is?!"

Frank knew what this was about. Ever since Gerard moved out of Mikey's and his apartment and in with his assistant, they hardly saw Gerard at all. Well Mikey saw him at work, but Bert was always there. Even at meetings he was taking dictation and making Gerard laugh the way Mikey used to. Frank never saw Gerard at all anymore. He never came by the apartment. Frank had not officially moved in either, but he was always there.

"Was it bad?"

"All I wanted to do was have a conversation with Gee and that...asshole had to butt into it! I would not be surprised if he was fucking him!"

Mikey spoke with a low growl that made Frank shiver. For some reason the idea that Gerard was in a relationship with Bert seemed to upset him the most. He was fiercely protective over his brother, even though he was the younger one.

"Gee will figure it out."

"No he won't! He's too fucking blind and stupid!"

"You don't mean that."

Mikey slumped to his knees in defeat on the living room carpet. Frank came over and kneeled beside him.

"I...I just miss him so much. I miss hanging out in Bob's kitchen and drinking coffee. I miss watching Star Wars over and over again and...I miss sleeping with him."

That was a big one. It was not that Frank was not super cuddly to sleep with, but Mikey and Gee fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Without Gerard there, Mikey felt like something was always missing.

"Look, let me try talking to him."

Mikey looked at his boyfriend.

"I love you Frankie."

"I know you do baby, I love you too, but I know you love Gee more and that's okay."

They hugged and Mikey thought that maybe things might be okay again.

*

*

*

Bert was relaxing on the veranda of his condo...well it was Gerard's, but fuck it everything that he bought he said was Bert's too. Gerard was out right now, so Bert was taking a golden opportunity to spark up a joint when the phone rang. He grumbled getting up and looking at the caller idea. It was Gerard's stupid brother. He waited for voice mail to grab it and then he listened to the message.

"Hey Gee, it's Frankie. Listen, I was wondering if I could meet you at the diner. I have a few new great recipe ideas, but I want to run them by you first. I'm working till close tonight so feel free to come by after the place closes."

There was a pause and Bert thought the message was over, but then he heard Frank's voice really quiet.

"I miss you Gee and Mikey does too."

Then the message ended. Bert smirked and pushed the delete button.

"Sorry there Frankie, but Gee isn't going to get this phone call or any others while I am around."

He put the phone down and then went back outside. He plopped back in the chair and sparking up the joint took a long drag that he held in till the smoke was almost non-existent.

"Robert old boy, this is the life."

Gerard parked his car in his reserved spot. He waited a moment before he got out. He just had a lot on his mind... Mikey mostly. He missed him so much. Bert was great though. He was such a good roommate and Gerard felt bad about pushing him in between all his problems. The guy was a sweetheart and deserved much better. Sighing, Gerard hopped out of his car. He jingled his keys on the way to the elevator. Bert would be home, relaxing most likely. He was so chill and fun to be around. Gerard kind of wanted to chill him and watch B horror movies. He loved doing that with Mikey. He's at his floor and when he goes to his door he pulls it open after he unlocks it and steps in.

"I'm home!" 

Gerard called out, setting his keys on the rack near the door.

"Shit!"

Bert quickly dumps the ashtray so the roach is gone. He sniffs the air, but the breeze took everything away. Breathing a sigh of relief he gets up for a greeting.

"Hey there GeeWay."

Gerard entered the living room and flopped down on the sectional leather couches and kicked his feet up on the footrest in front of him. He groaned loudly, tipping his head against the head rest.

"Hey, Bert... D'you have a good day off?" 

He sniffed the air around him. It smelled kind of smoky... Not like cigarettes. Sage, maybe?

"Yeah, went to the store and got more of that incense I like. Sorry if the smell bothers you."

Bert dropped next to Gerard.

"So, what did you want to do tonight? Another trip to the movies or out to dinner somewhere?"

Gerard sighed, sitting forward. He couldn't get his brother out of his head. He missed him so much it was starting to hurt.

"Eh, not today Bert. I was thinking about heading to the diner actually..."

Gerard trailed off. He looked at their answering machine and immediately thought of Mikey again.

"Did I get any messages today?"

Shit, if he went to the diner, he would see that little twerp.

"Sorry, none that I noticed. Hey! How about instead of doing that, let's do something fun! Let's go bowling! When's the last time you did that?"

Gerard looked at Bert with a small smile on his face. 

"You could come to the diner with me."

He suggested, reaching over to touch Bert's knee.

"How about after bowling? We can make a compromise about it!"

That could work. Gerard didn't mind compromising. It really has been a long time since he's been bowling.

"You know what? Sure! Sounds like a good time. I'm gonna go to my room and change. I'll be right back."

Gerard hopped off the couch and went to his bedroom.

"Whew, that was a close one."

Bert headed for his own room to change when he noticed that Gerard had not closed his door all the way. He peeked in and drooled a bit. His body was perfect as he stood in front of the mirror with his hip cocked trying to decide on which t-shirt to wear. Bert gave himself another minute to stare and then knocked. Gerard turned to his bedroom door with his shirt pressed against his chest.

"Come in."

He called out, turning back to the mirror. He couldn't decide on what to wear. Too many options.

"Hey Gee, I wanted to tell you that this place has a special on Friday's where they turn all the lights off and everything glows in the dark."

Gerard slipped his shirt on quickly and turned to Bert. He smiled at him, like he normally did because he was pretty much masking his true emotions, and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go get dressed and we can go."

Bert hurried out of the room. Fuck, why did Gerard have to have such a nice ass and those jeans he chose? Bert wondered if he had time to rub one out, but if his plan was going to work, he would need to get going now. He quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that would look cool in the black light.

"Ready GeeWay?"

Gerard started to walk out of his room, adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair. 

"Yeah, let's go."

He went to the front door and grabbed his keys. 

"Your turn to drive."

Gerard said with a smirk on his face, flinging his keys to Bert.

*

*

*

"You sure he's going to show up?"

"No baby, I'm not, but we can only hope."

Frank kissed Mikey goodbye and headed out to the diner. He hoped that Gerard got his message and would be there. He would wait all night if it meant making Mikey happy.

*

*

*

"All right folks, in just a few moments we are going to kill the house lights and the Rock and Glo experience will begin!"

Bert laughed when he actually saw Gerard clap his hands. No one recognized him here. They were just another couple out to have a good time on Friday night.

"Oh and don’t forget, the couple with the best score, will win out secret prize!"

Bert finished his beer. He knew the bar would open soon and he could get a real drink.

"Hey GeeWay, think we could take them on?"

Gerard pushed his index finger to his chin and swished in his seat a little as he giggled. 

"We're going to destroy them." 

He leaned closer to Bert, hand in the air to give him a high five.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly the place was plunged into darkness and those who have never been here before screamed. Of course one was Gerard. Bert laughed at this. Then the strobe came on and the music started along with the black lights. Everything glowed. The balls, the pins, the people. Some girls had on black lipstick that glowed. Gerard honestly didn't expect that. It was cooler in real life than what he had pictured in his head. Everything was fucking glowing. Bert was glowing especially. He must've known what colors to wear to make it affect him more.

"You've got something on your shirt, Bert."

Gerard laughed, pointing.

Bert looked down, but there was not enough light for him to see what Gerard was talking about. He brushed his hand over his chest.

"Did I get it, is it gone now?"

Gerard giggled under his breath. He was off. Way off.

"It's like... all over your stomach."

He motioned with his hands. He couldn't stop laughing. He's pretty certain he knows what it is.

"Must have spilled some nacho cheese. Hey, set up the game, I'm gonna go grab a pitcher."

Bert jumps up and heads into the bar where there is still proper lighting. He gets a pitcher of Zombies thinking that it may be sweet enough that Gerard will have one. He grabs two tumblers and returns to the lanes.

"Hey GeeWay, so i know you don't really drink, but this shit is amazing! It has rum, apricot, and lime juice. You should try and little. It's really sweet!"

Gerard looked at the drink and then at Bert. He really wasn't in the mood to drink, but didn't want to turn his roommate down. It was a sweet gesture.

"Thanks Bert. That's really nice of you."

He took the drink from the man’s hand and wrapped his lips around the straw. He took a slow sip and cringed a little bit. He wasn't much of a drinker so it was pretty strong. He coughed to cover up his distaste and forced a smile.

"Yummy..."

He lied through his teeth and took another sip. Maybe he'd get used to it."

Bert just smiled. He drank his quickly and then poured another one.

"All right folks, let’s get this game started!"

All the lanes lit up and the spotlights started to rotate.

"First players up!"

"That's you GeeWay!"

• Friday

Gerard looked around for a brief moment and noticed that all the other lanes were taken. A bunch of family and people on dates. He sighed to himself and looked at Bert. He wondered if anyone thought that they were a couple?

"I'm not very good, but I'll give it a shot."

Gerard jumped up and went to the ball rack. He grabbed the first ball, which happened to be yellow, and positioned himself in front of the lane. He took his turn after a moment of fixing himself and he watched the ball slide down lanes and crash into the pins. Strike! He punched the air twirled around to watch Bert's reaction.

"Your go, assistant."

Bert tried not to cringe when Gerard called him that. Still he high-fived his boss and congratulated him. He went to take his turn and also got a strike.

"Yeah baby!"

Gerard bounced in his seat and clapped his hands.

"Not bad!" 

He raised his glass in the air and then took a sip. He could hardly taste the alcohol anymore and he was buzzing. Not anything that could affect him for too long, but he was definitely feeling a little loose now.

*

*

*

They were doing better than Bert expected. He thought they might even be in the lead now.

"All right GeeWay, one more frame to go!"

Gerard grabbed the ball he'd been using from their rack and fanned his free hand in Bert's direction. 

"I've got this..."

Gerard said more to himself than to Bert. He hoped the buzz he was feeling wouldn't mess with his game play. He took his go and the ball slides down the lane and crashes into the pins. He watches with anticipation until all, but one of the pins go down.

"Fuck..." 

He murmured, snapping his fingers.

"Here, let me help you."

Bert gets up and waits for Gerard to pick up his ball. He walks him over to the lane.

"Okay so stand like this."

Bert puts his hands on Gerard's hips and steadies him.

"Now when you throw the ball, make sure you aim to the left."

He squeezed his hips and turned him in that direction slightly. He leaned in a whispered in his ear.

"You got this GeeWay."

Then he stepped back and watched. Gerard blushed and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to look back at Bert with a questioning stare, but he had shot to make. He shot the ball down the lane in the position Bert had put him in and he watched as it slid down the lane... He tilted his body in the direction he wanted the ball to go in until he smashes against the last standing pin.

"Yes!"

Bert runs up and picks up Gerard swinging him around!

"You did it baby!"

**"All right folks that's it. Rock and Glo is over! Thank you all for participating. If you will all look at the score boards, we will flash the number of the wining team in just a second."**

Bert turned them to the score board still holding Gerard in the air. in his head he kept chanting, '29 29 29 29'. Gerard had his fingers crossed as Bert carried him.

"C'mon. C'mon..."

Just as Gerard clamps his mouth shut the number '29' flashes on the screen and he cheers obnoxiously into Bert's ear.

"That's us!"

He screamed as he grabbed Bert's face and planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. Bert hoists Gerard even higher so that he has now carrying him with his arms resting under his ass. The guy comes over and gives them the trophy. Gerard hasn't felt this happy in a while... He needed it. He was glad he could feel this way with someone other than his brother. It gave him hope.

"We need to get this shit engraved!"

Gerard laughed and nodded his head. 

"We make a good team... don't we?"

"We sure do baby. Come on, let's go home and celebrate our victory with shitty horror movies and pizza."

*

*

*

They get to their apartment and Gerard sets the keys on the rack as soon as he gets the door open. He's practically sober now and Bert's pretty drunk. 

"Home sweet home."

Gerard bellowed, helping Bert inside.

"Awesome! I'll pick a movie, you order the pizza!"

Bert stumbled to the DVD rack and pulled out Carrie.

”Here we go! A good old fashion classic!"

Gerard went to the kitchen and pulled open the drawer they kept takeout menus and grabbed the one from the pizza place they both liked. He called and ordered a regular cheese one and a pepperoni one. They weren't the pickiest of pizza eaters. The wait was about 25-30 minutes. Gerard grabbed two bottles of water to drink in the meantime and went to the living room where Bert was setting up the movie.

"Got you a water."

Gerard declared, taking a seat on the couch. He sat the waters down on the coffee table and watched as Bert inserted the DVD into the blue ray player.

"I got my own water thanks."

Bert held up the bottle of vodka and took a pull from it. He sat down next to Gerard and pulled him in close.

"You're warm."

Gerard couldn't even lie about being shocked. He really wasn't. Since he's been living with his assistant he's noticed that the younger man had his vices. He wasn't one to judge so he didn't call him out on them.

"And you're drunk... very drunk."

Gerard said, shifting uncomfortably beside the man.

"You need to drink some water Bert. Some REAL water, not vodka, okay?"

Gerard leaned forward and scoped the water bottle off the table and stuck it out to his hammered roommate.

"Spoil sport."

Bert huffed, but gave the vodka to Gerard and took the water. He drained half of it at once.

"Hey Gee, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Gerard glared at Bert with his famous death stare and rolled his eyes.

"Girlfriend?" 

He asked laughing quietly.

"Because I'm gay. And I don't have a boyfriend because no one likes me enough to ask me out."

"Are they nucking futs? You're super hot!"

Gerard shoved Bert playfully.

"Stop it! You're only saying that because you're drunk."

"No I'm not!"

Bert climbed on the sofa on his knees.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and i was so happy when you agreed to live with me and that I could spend time with you at work!"

Gerard wasn't sure if he could believe Bert. No one has ever been so blunt with him about this kind of thing.

"... There are a million reasons why I don't believe a word that's coming out of your mouth right now."

"Kiss me then. If you don’t believe the words of a drunk man, maybe you will believe the words of his heart."

Bert looked deep into Gerard's eyes.

"Kiss me and if you still don't believe me, we will never bring it up again."

Gerard was taken aback. No one has ever been this upfront with him. Not even ex boyfriends. They were all as shy and awkward as he was, if not more. This was so weird.

"Kiss you?"

Gerard asked like he didn't hear. Could you blame him for being confused?

"Yeah, like they say that you can feel a person's heart in their kiss...or some shit like that. Just...I'm making a fool of myself right now so give me some dignity please Gee?"

Gerard sighed, running his fingers through his hair. His roommate/assistant was hitting on him... Bert's drunk and hitting on him. 

"I'm not gonna' kiss you Bert. Our relationship is strictly professional. We can be friends and stuff, too."

He's pretty sure the intoxicated man isn't going to remember any of this. If he were to kiss him he had to be sober.

"What's that guy got that I haven't huh?"

Bert slunk off the sofa. He was crushed. He went in his room and shut the door. Gerard groaned and face palmed. He was never going to drink with Bert ever again.

"First of all…"

Gerard started as he made his way over to Bert's room. 

"…there's no 'guy'."

Gerard entered the bedroom and noticed it was a bit messy, but that was Bert's thing. He had this weird, dirty rockstar persona. 

"Second of all: why are you being like this?"

He went to Bert's bed, where the man was laid out dramatically, and plopped down next to him. He didn't want the night to end awkward. At the end of the day they were roommates and Gerard wanted to keep the peace.

"I can see it in yur eyzes. You like him."

Bert rolled into Gerard and snuggled his head in his lap.

"He don't deserve you though. I like you more."

Bert sighed as he snuggled in more and within moments he was snoring away. Gerard looked down at Bert with furrowed brows and his mouth in a small frown.

Was he that obvious?


	8. A Touch Of Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Missed you too. Don't stay away this long again...promise me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Thank once again for understanding why we are slow to update right now, but when we do, you guys sure get a bang huh? ^0^
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

Driving to the diner, Gerard's blasting Radiohead. Whatever happened back home with Bert is in the back of his mind now. He's not even thinking about how the younger man wanted a kiss from him. Gerard's got one thing on his mind at the moment: his brother... and chocolate chip pancakes at their favorite little diner. He can't stop thinking about the smell, the atmosphere and the overall look of the place. It reminded him of better days—nostalgia. Arriving, Gerard parked his car in front of the building and hopped out. He didn't check his reflection this time; even though he's pretty sure he looked insane. It didn't matter. As he pushed open the double doors he looked around, scanning the place for the familiar faces he yearned to see.

Frank was in the back helping to fix the dishwasher when one of the waiters came in.

"Hey Iero, one of your boys is here."

Frank looked up.

"Mikey?"

"Nope."

Gerard gingerly sat down at his and Mikey's favorite table and looked around. Still no sign of his brother or Frank... He wondered if they were even here at all? Probably not, but he wanted to check without calling. Showing up without notice is more his style—kind of the cowards way at attempting to make amends. Sighing, Gerard pressed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in the palm of his hand; his fingers strummed at his bottom lip and his eyes shifted back and forth. He felt like he had wasted his time.

Frank looked out the porthole and saw Gerard sitting there. He got butterflies in his stomach. He quickly told the cook to make Gerard's favorite meal and then brewed him coffee using his beans. Gerard sighs for what felt like the billionth time. He stopped messing with his hair and stood up. 

"What a waste of time..." 

He murmured to himself as he turned around and started to make his way towards the exit. Frank was coming out with the food when he saw Gerard heading to the exit.

"GEE!"

Before he reached for the door Gerard heard his nickname. He whirled around and spotted his brother's boyfriend standing in the center of the diner with a plate of food in his hands.

"Oh!" 

His eyebrows went up to his hairline and his mouth formed into a small 'O'. He felt like he looked like the little gasping emoji.

"Frankie, hey. I didn't think you were here." 

Gerard spoke as he went back to his table and sat down. Frank looked perfect as always. His hair was effortlessly messy and his skin glowed like he'd gotten a nice tan or something. Gerard wanted to caress his face.

"Gee..."

Frank walked over and put the food down. He grabbed the older man out of the booth and pulled him into a tight hug. He whispered in his ear.

"I missed you so much.”

Gerard's entire body froze. He felt robotic in Frank's warm arms. He didn't know how to react to this sudden act of affection... what was he supposed to do? His brain told him to hug Frank back, so he did. Awkward arms and stiff movements. 

"I... missed you too, Frank."

"Come sit, I made you favorite meal and of course, coffee."

Gerard smiled weakly and sat back down. He reached for the coffee and took a sip. Still their brand. That made him smile even more.

"Thanks."

He took another sip.

”I even remembered how you like it. With just a touch of cream.”

Gerard swayed in his seat a bit, looking around for a moment. He didn't see Mikey around so that meant he was probably home. 

"How's Mikey? It feels like it's been forever since I last saw or spoke to him."

"He misses you so much Gee...we miss you."

Frank sits down across from the young CEO.

"Why haven't you come and visited us? Every time we call for you, you are never there and we leave messages, but you never call us back."

Gerard put his coffee down and quirked his brow at the younger man.

"You guys left me messages... I never got them..." 

He trailed off. ‘I wonder why.’ He said more to himself.

Frank had a feeling that he knew why, but he didn't want to start a fight right now. What he wanted to do is get the two brothers back together.

"Strange, but listen Gee, you should come and have dinner with us!"

As soon as the words leave Frank's mouth Gerard's eyes get all big and animated-like. He couldn't hide his excitement even if he wanted to.

"I would love that! When's a good time for you two?"

"How about tomorrow?"

Frank would invite him tonight if it was not so late. Gerard reached over for his food and nodded at this plan. It was fine with him. Tomorrow was than what he thought Frank was going to tell him. He and Mikey had the day off tomorrow so that was probably why Frank decided on it. 

"Tomorrow is perfect. Did you want me to bring anything?"

Gerard asked as he cut into his pancake and plopped a piece into his mouth.

"You can bring whatever your heart desires Gee."

Licking the syrup off his lips, Gerard took the mug off the table and sat back in his seat. He took a swig of the strong caffeine and nodded his head in approval.

"Ok, I'll surprise you."

Frank watched Gerard lick his lips and had some thoughts that he should not have had. He forgot how good Gerard looked and how hard it actually was to choose one Way over the other. He still thinks he made the right choice, but there was always something in the back that tickled his brain. 

"Right, yes! You know what, I am not going to tell Mikey, Let's surprise him!"

Gerard laughed at this. If anyone despised surprises it was MikeyWay. The last time Gerard threw him a 'surprise party' Mikey ended up calling the cops thinking they were being robbed. But this was different... there's a 92% success rate to this whole idea. It could work.

"Yeah, we could do that." Gerard said, snickering. "What time should I show up?"

"How about six?"

"Perfect."

"Yes you are...I mean it is! It is!"

Gerard shot Frank a weird look and coughed quietly. That definitely had to be an accident. He was probably thinking of Mikey.

"Uh, yeah, um... Frank, can I get the check? I'd like to take this to go. I have to check up on Bert. He had a few drinks and passed out drunk. I want to make sure he didn't wake up and do any more damage."

"Oh no babe, I got this, you get going and I will see you tomorrow."

Frank leaned in to kiss Gerard's cheek, but he moved a little and Frank got the corner of his mouth. Gerard blushed. He adverted his eyes to his food and then blinked up at Frank. For a second there he thought he had felt a little shock from Frank's lips. 

"At least let me leave you a tip."

He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"How about keeping me company a little longer as a tip. I am sure Bert is a big boy and can take care of himself."

Gerard perked up at Frank's suggestion. He seriously didn't see that coming. He really wished he could take him up on that offer, but he really needed to get home. Who knows what kind of shenanigans Bert would get up to if he woke up?

"I really would love that…but I can't. I'm sorry. Next time, yeah?"

He hated denying Frank. It was the worst feeling in the world.

"At least have a smoke with me before you go?"

Gerard shot Frank the 'you win' look and nodded slowly. He needed a smoke anyway and if it meant he'd be able to stare at Frank some more then so be it.

"Sure... Let me just—" he closed up his food and then downed the rest of his coffee. "Okay, I'm ready."

Frank took Gerard's hand and led him out the employee entrance. He brought them to the wall where he often smoked with his friends. He lit two cigarettes and offered one to Gerard. Gerard gladly plucked the cigarette from Frank's fingers and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks." 

He chewed on his bottom lip slightly. Frank watched Gerard as he smoked. He looked good. He looked sexy. He looked like an older version of Mikey. That alone is enough to get him hard.

"So..." 

Gerard started, blowing smoke up towards the darkening sky.

"…how's my brother been treating you?"

He didn't meant for the question to come out intrusive, but he really wanted to know. Not because he would compare them to one another... no way.

"He treats me as well as he can when his other half is missing from his life."

It's true to. Mikey has not been whole since Gerard moved out. Gerard cowered a bit at that.

"... I'm sorry?" He apologized. "I know I probably shouldn't have done that, but... It's—it's a long story. I don't want to get into it right now."

Frank softened a bit.

"It's okay Gee, the three of us can sit down and talk about it tomorrow after dinner."

He stepped up to Gerard and caressed his face.

"WE both really do miss you."

Gerard offered him a crooked smile and took another hit of his cigarette. 

"I miss you both too. Lots."

The sky was no longer orange and purple. Instead, it was just dark blue and Gerard looked at his watch and sighed.

"I should get going, Frank."

"Okay, but before you go..."

Frank dropped his cigarette and reached up to touch Gerard's chin. He pulled him down slightly and kissed him close lipped, but fully.

"See you tomorrow Gee."

Frank kissed him again and left a stunned older brother in the alley as he went back inside. He could not wait till tomorrow.

*

*

*

Gerard's in a debate with himself about what to wear. He can't decide and every time he puts an outfit on it doesn't look as good as he thought it would. He feels like he gained a few pounds, but that didn't mean anything. Nothing was looking good on him. He really needed another person’s opinion... That was usually Mikey's job.

"Fucking clothes..." 

Gerard muttered to himself, buttoning up a shirt he finally decided on. It was dark grey and his pants were black and tight. Nothing special.

"Hey hey GeeWay, daddy's home."

Bert chuckled as he came in the door and dropped his keys in the bowl on the table. He started to sort through the mail.

"Hey GeeWay, where you at?"

Gerard heard his assistant/roommates voice echo throughout the condo. He sighed to himself and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm in my room!" 

Gerard called out, grabbing his leather jacket off his bed. He slipped it on quickly and looked at himself in his body mirror.

"Hey...whoa, you look good, what's the occasion, got a hot date?"

Bert was only joking. He knew that Gerard never went out with anyone. Gerard looked over his shoulder at Bert smiled at him.

"Thanks Bert. Actually, no hot date. Frankie invited me over to surprise Mikey for dinner." 

Suddenly, he was happy with the way he looked. His hair was on point and his outfit popped. The leather jacket brought it all together.

"Oh..."

Bert frowned. He wondered how the midget had even gotten to Gerard. Well he needed to put a stop to this now.

"...Gee, I was making a special meal for us tonight...I kind of wanted to apologize for how I acted last night."

Gerard turned away from his mirror with his hands on his hips.

"Aw, really? That's super sweet of you, but you don't have to do that..."

Gerard trailed off and tapped his index finger against his chin as he thought for a few seconds.

"Oh! I know how 'bout you join me? You can be my plus one."

Bert smiled. Gerard was so clueless. He knew that the last person that his brother and Frank wanted to see. He saved Bert the trouble of coming up with an excuse.

"If you think they would not mind. I don't want to intrude."

Waving his hand at Bert, Gerard rolled his eyes playfully and giggled. 

"Don't be silly... Of course they won't mind."

With that being said he opened his arms in front of Bert, showing his outfit to him.

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

"You look good in anything babe...or nothing at all."

Bert raised his eyebrows to Gerard and laughed.

Gerard blushed and made a face. 

"Stop that..." He said in a light warning tone. "Don't get any ideas, Mr. McCracken. Remember what I said the other night."

Bert must have been too drunk to retain anything Gerard told him that night. He wasn't surprised by this.

"Okay okay, let me go get ready and we can get going."

Bert went quickly to his room and took off is monkey suit. He through on a tight band shirt and jeans and the slicked back his hair. He joined Gerard in the living room.

"All right sunshine, let's ride."

*

*

*

Frank was frantic in the kitchen. He made all of Mikey's favorite foods...which were also Gerard's.

"Frankie...tell me what is going on?"

"We are having a special dinner guest."

"So you made all my favorite foods?"

"Just shush and finish getting dressed."

Mikey turned back to the bedroom to get dressed. Frank laughed and looked at the clock. He was almost here. Just as he pulled the rolls out of the oven, there was a knock at the door. Frank ran over to the door and took a deep breath and opened it. Gerard smiled at Frank's face as soon as it came to view. 

"Hey, Frankie. Am I early?" 

He hasn't looked at his watch since he got in the car. He figured he'd be early because there was no traffic. Gerard could feel Bert move next to him. Almost like he was about to step into the apartment, but he stopped when he realized Gerard was making no effort until he was invited in.

"No Gee you are...right...on time."

Frank was shocked when he saw Bert standing behind him.

"Oh...hey Robert...didn't know you were coming?"

Gerard looked at Bert and then back at Frank.

"I invited him. I hope that's okay."

"Oh sure...I mean I did say you could bring anything you wanted to dinner."

Frank mentally cursed himself that he should have been more specific.

"Hey Frankie, did I hear the door?"

Mikey came out of the hallway and stopped.

"Gee..."

Apparently Mikey was not as upset about Bert being there or he had not seen him yet because he ran at Gerard with his arms open. Gerard's arms go around his brothers shoulders and he buries his face in the crook of his neck. Everything around him felt nonexistent. No one and nothing else mattered in that moment.

"I missed you so much." 

Gerard whispered against his skin. He smelled so much like home and Gerard wanted it to kill him. He would die happy knowing that he had his brother in his arms. Bert watched them hold each other and it was making him sick to his stomach. This is what he had wanted to prevent... When Gerard was around his brother he ignored him. Poor little Bert was kicked aside like some piece garbage. It made him angry.

"Missed you too. Don't stay away this long again...promise me."

Mikey hugged him tightly like he would disappear and Mikey's arms would be filled with just air. Frank decided to ignore Bert and join in the hug. Mikey opened his arm and let Frank in. Bert scratched the side of his head awkwardly and coughed out into the silence. If the space had been any bigger he would have heard an echo.

"Wow..." He muttered under his breath. "This is, uh, nice." 

Of course he wasn't serious. The whole thing was fucking weird. They were acting like long lost lovers who hadn't seen each other for over twenty years. Now Mikey realized that Bert was there. He pulled away from his brother and did hs best not to scowl.

"Mr. McCracken. Nice to see you again."

Bert smiled at him and bowed a little.

"Mr. McCracken is my father. Call me Bert. It's a lot easier to say—for lots of reasons." 

Bert said this as he looked at Gerard. Gerard laughed like he knew what Bert was talking about and grabbed him by his arm.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Anyway! Bert here was sweet enough to join me. The ride here was a lot less lonely and quiet. Wasn't that nice of him?"

Gerard walked them in as Mikey and Frank made their way inside. Frank turned to Mikey.

"Surprise?"

Mikey made a face. He didn't mean to, but Frank's smile fell. He hugged Frank tightly.

"I didn't know he would bring him."

"It's okay baby, we will deal with it."

Mikey kissed Frank and then headed into the living room to where his guests were. He saw that Gerard sat in the easy chair that he always did. Mikey remembered him curling up by the fireplace in it under blankets with Mikey in his lap reading together. He was not even thinking when he plopped right in Gerard's lap and curled up.

"So Gee, where have you been?"

Gerard wrapped his arms around Mikey's waist and sighed contently.

"All over the place. Like, work has been so hectic and I'm out like a light when I get home..."

Bert listened to Gerard ramble. He looked over at Frank and suddenly the brothers and their conversation were nothing but soft murmurs going in one ear and out the other.

"Frank... Mind if I call you Frankie?" Bert asked as he made his way over to the short, tattooed punk.

"I do actually."

Frank made his way into the kitchen and started to put the plates together. He grabbed a fourth one for Bert. Bert quirked a brow at that. 

"Well, G calls you Frankie and so does Mikey. I just thought you preferred that..." 

Bert trailed off as he watched Frank closely. He was quick with his movements and a little aggressive.

"Well I know them longer."

Frank was not going to say that it wouldn't matter if Bert knew him for 1000 years, he could never call he Frankie. Frank decided to make Bert useful.

"Here, put the silverware on the table."

Bert hummed quietly. He didn't like the way this punk was talking to him. What crawled up his ass and died?

"Right... Um. Okay."

He grabbed everything Frank pulled out and went to the dining table and set it up. Everything was plain in this apartment. It wasn't like his and Gerard's place. Clearly the older Way had better taste as far as home deco goes. That much was clear.

"Is this okay?" 

Bert asked when he finished setting the table. Frank came out with the full plates.

"Yeah fine."

Frank put the plates down, he could carry all four cause he was a waiter, and then went to get the Ways. Frank walked out of the dining room and opened his mouth to call out, but stopped and sighed. Gerard was holding onto Mikey tightly as they were whispering things back and forth and both giggling.

"Okay you two kittens, dinner time."

Gerard looked up at Frank and smiled. He was too comfortable to move, but they needed to eat their dinner before it got cold.

"Okay, c'mon Mikes. Up you go." 

Gerard grunted as he shifted under his brother’s weight.

"Carry me Gee?"

Gerard laughed obnoxiously and quickly obliged. He hoisted the younger Way up and walked him over to the dining table with Bert and Frank watching. Frank laughed as Mikey giggled when Gerard dropped him in his chair carefully. He then took his old chair without even realizing it and it made Mikey smile. Gerard gasped loudly as he looked over the dinner table. All his and Mikey's favorite foods were aligned neatly. It made his stomach growl. Just as Gerard was about to declare his happiness Bert opened his mouth.

"No offense, _Frankie_ , but this looks like crap."

Mikey looked up sharply.

p>"For you information, all this food here are things that are Mr. Way's favorite and they were made in his honor. No one asked you unwanted opinion Mr. McCracken."

Gerard looked at Bert in shock. He understands that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but that was just rude.

"He didn't know Mikey... Be nice, okay?"

Gerard said quietly. He felt bad. He wanted to be mad at Bert but the look on his assistance face told him that Bert regretted saying that.

"I'm sorry." 

Bert grumbled and took his seat.

"It's fine, let's just eat."

Frank sat down near Gerard and Mikey so that Bert had a whole side of the table to himself.

*

*

*

Bert was beyond bored and miserable. Gerard hasn't been paying attention to him at all and it was really pissing him off. He wanted to feel like he was a part of their group, but it was impossible because he literally had nothing in common with these people. Gerard was all over his brother and it was kind of bizarre to Bert—and a little hot if you were a bit of a pervert. They were too close for comfort and it made Bert very observant of them. Frank didn't seem to notice or care which made it even more strange. Bert couldn't put his finger on it but there was definitely something fishy going on with this trio.

Gerard whined, rubbing his nose against Mikey's cheek. He had his arms around the younger man’s shoulders tightly. He knew it was almost time to leave. He didn't want to let go of Mikey and he didn't want to sleep alone again either.

"How about we have lunch on Monday?"

Mikey had to hold back everything to not blurt out that Gerard should move back in with him. This was the most contact that Mikey had with Gerard in the last few months and he did not want it to be the last.

"We could go our favorite restaurant and then take advantage of the executive gym and hit the pool and sauna."

Gerard beamed and nodded his head frantically.

"Yeah! That's sounds awesome!"

Bert groaned out in annoyance, earning Gerard's attention.

"What? Do we have anything planned that?" 

Gerard asked him with a frown etched on his face. Bert merely shrugged and looked away from the older Way brother. He was giving him the cold shoulder.

"No Gee, we are free that day because we have that monster conference on Wednesday."

Since it was clear that Bert was ignoring Gerard, Mikey chimed in instead. Gerard adverted his attention to Mikey and he sighed dejectedly. 

"Monster conference... Ugh. Why do you have to put it like that?"

Now it was Frank's turn to slide in.

"No worries Gee, I am going to unveil a brand new dessert on that day that will make the meeting more bearable."

Gerard smiled and relaxed against Mikey again. That made him feel so much better. Bert looked at his wrist watch and yawned exaggeratedly.

"Wow... Look at the time. We really should get going, Gerard." 

Gerard whined out loud and buried his face against Mikey's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, forcing himself off of his brother. "This was really fun guys. We should do it again soon."

"Very soon."

Mikey kissed Gerard on one cheek as Frank leaned up and kissed him on the other. Gerard could feel his face heating up and the smile on his face got even bigger—if that was possible. He couldn't see Bert's expression and if he had he probably would have gotten scared. Bert's jaw was clenched tightly and he had his hands balled up into fists by his side. Everything he had worked hard to achieve with Gerard was being ruined by these two. He needed to do something about it... And quick. He wasn't going to accept failure. He wanted Gerard Way and his fortune all to himself and one was going to stop him.

*

*

*

"Sooo, that was fun huh?"

Bert sipped on his beer as he watched the...glow that had taken over Gerard's skin since they had gotten home. Gerard was sitting on the couch, messing around with his MacBook, checking his emails and work calendar. He had already marked the day he would get together with Mikey and Frank again.

"Yeah... I miss them already." 

Gerard said absentmindedly. Conversing with his assistant right now wasn't on the top of his priorities at the moment.

"You know..."

Bert made his way to the sofa next to Gerard.

"...I never noticed how close you are with your brother."

Gerard looked up from his MacBook does and looked Bert in his eyes.

"Really? You haven't noticed?"

Gerard spoke with sarcasm as he lowered his head slightly, but he kept his eyes on the younger man.

"Yeah...one would almost think you guys would be boyfriends instead of brothers."

Bert took a sip of his beer, but never broke eye contact with Gerard. Gerard wasn't amused. He hardened his state by squinting his eyes. Bert was quite the character and usually when he said things out of the ordinary like this is didn't surprise Gerard. This was different though. It was almost as if Bert was trying to piss him off.

"... One could think whatever they like. I don't care." 

With that said Gerard's focus went back to his computer. He didn't have to time to play mind games with Bert.

" I suppose you don't. I mean...wealthy people like yourself are beyond what people will say right? I mean not even for the right motivation?"

Bert finished his beer. He burped and patted Gerard on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm off to bed. I have to set up a meeting for People on Monday. Night Gee."

Gerard silently watched Bert walk to his bedroom and when the door shut behind him he released a deep breath he didn't realized he had been holding in.

The next few days were going to be stressful.


	9. Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everything may seem wrong right now, but trust me, it all feels right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Espresso is a coffee drink that is served in a small amount and packs a serious amount of punch. This chapter is short, but also packs a serious punch.
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Hey Gee, which one should we watch?"

Mikey came into the kitchen where Gerard was making them espresso. He took a whiff of the fresh ground beans and sighed.

"I will never get tired of that smell."

Mikey put the DVD's down on the table and walked up behind Gerard placing his arms around his waist. He put his chin on his shoulder and sniffed the air.

"It makes the whole kitchen smell delicious."

He then leaned in and placed his nose in the crook of his brother's shoulder.

"It makes you smell delicious too."

"Maybe you guys should market a cologne."

Frank leaned on the wall drinking his bottle of water.

"Sure we can use the left over grinds to extract the scent."

Mikey laughed and took one more whiff into Gerard's neck. He then kissed him lightly there and let go joining Frank in their continued discussion. Gerard stood there for a few seconds longer. He felt complete when Mikey had pressed himself against his back and when he had kissed him and then left, he felt a sudden loss. Was it weird that he wanted his brother to go for it and just hold him an extra second longer and kiss him all over his neck? Maybe even take a bite and leave a mark. As Gerard turned the corner, out of the kitchen with Frank's and Mikey's coffee in his hands, he spotted his brother and Frank. They were sitting closely together. Mikey was trailing kissing along the back of Frank's neck, sucking lightly and then soothing the reddening skin with light pecks. The back Gerard's neck hair stuck up. Was that what he wanted his brother to do to him? It was different when he was doing it with Frank. In Gerard's head it had been platonic and innocent, but to the naked eye this is exactly what it was.

"Wow guys... Get a room." 

Gerard chuckled nervously as he placed their espressos on the coffee table.

"But then you wouldn't be there."

Mikey laughed and slapped Frank. He then scooted down and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on Gee, there's room."

Gerard blushed and nibbled on his bottom lip. 

"Well, if you insist." 

He giggled and jumped towards the spot and cuddled against Mikey's side, nuzzling him and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Mikey smiled and placed his other arm around Gerard and pulled him in close.

"My two best boys."

They stayed like that till Frank pulled away and went to put the DVD in. Mikey turned to Gerard and hugged him tight.

"I love you Gee."

Gerard smiled, breathing in his brother's scent. Coffee and coconut shampoo.

"I love you too, Mikey."

A little voice, that sounded exactly like Bert's, blared throughout his mind. The accusations. The uncomfortable questioning. He could see it now. Exactly what Bert was talking about.

"Hey what about me?"

Frank stood with his arms crossed pouting.

"Don't you love me too Gee?"

Gerard jolted off of his brother as Frank spoke. He nearly hit Mikey on the chin with his head in the process.

"O-Of course I do!" 

Gerard accidently shouted; his face burning from embarrassment. He turned to face Frank and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you both so much. Makes me sad that I have to leave for home soon."

"You can always just move back in."

Mikey mumbled into Gerard's shoulder, but Frank smacked him lightly and Mikey stopped. Frank sat on Gerard's lap and placed his legs on Mikey and cuddled into Gerard's chest.

"Mine."

Mikey jumped to his knees knocking Frank over and leaping into his brother's lap.

"No mine, I had him first. Tell him Gee, I'm your favorite."

Gerard was laid out like a Casanova. He felt completely spoiled and he was loving every second of it.

"Boys, boys... there's enough to go around."

He spread his arms out and basked. He actually really wanted them to keep fighting over him. He liked the attention. Frank took advantage and scooted over and made sure that he had a spot in Gerard's arm as Mikey did the same. Mikey and sighed as he cuddled in.

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

Gerard tipped his head back slightly and let out a throaty moan. 

"I'm so down! Let's just quit our jobs, move into the woods, build a fuckin' log cabin and stay there forever."

"Right now let's just watch the movie."

Frank picked up the remote and hit play.

*

*

*

"I'm so jealous of Malin Ackerman. God, Patrick Wilson has an amazing body."

Gerard gushed after the infamous sex scene ended. Patrick Wilson totally saved that moment with his ass. If not Gerard would totally be laughing instead of sporting a semi.

"Mmmm, I totally have to agree."

Mikey had his hand on Gerard's thigh and had not realized that he was squeezing and kneading it. Frank was almost mirroring it on the other side. Gerard shifted in his seat as he swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I mean... he's pretty chubby here, but have you seen him in his other films? I so wouldn't mind having him in between my legs."

"There is nothing wrong with a man with a little bit of something extra to hold on to."

Mikey looked at Gerard and poked lightly at his belly.

"I mean that is what makes you so hot Gee."

Frank giggled and nodded in agreement. Gerard gasped and wrapped his arm around his belly self-consciously.

"Are you calling me fat, Michael?!"

"No Gee, I would never, you are not fat you are perfect."

Mikey stood up.

"Stand up Gee."

Gerard glared up at his brother and shook his head.

"No... No way, sit down. Let's just finish the movie. Frank, back me up here."

"I'm kind of curious here Gee."

Mikey smirked at his boyfriend.

"Come on Gee, you have to now, you're out voted."

Gerard rolled his eyes and stood up abruptly, groaning under his breath.

"Now what?" He looked his brother in the eyes; defeated and frustrated.

"Lift your arms up."

"Oh god..." 

Gerard whined, doing exactly what he was told. Frank moved up behind Gerard picking up on what Mikey wanted. Before Gerard could blink, his shirt was on the ground.

"Guys! What the hell?!" 

Gerard screamed, wrapping his arms around himself. 

"Gimme my shirt back!"

He went to go grab it off the floor, but Frank had already picked it up.

"Mikey! Tell him to give it back. You know how I am about this kind of thing!"

"Gerard..."

Something in Mikey's tone of voice made him stop. Even Frank stopped with the shirt and paid attention. Mikey walked up to Gerard and gently pushed his arms away.

"Gerard, you have no idea just how perfect you are."

He ran a careful hand over the slight paunch in Gerard's stomach.

"This just shows that you know what good food is, like the kind that Frankie makes.”

Gerard's whole body tingled just from the slight touch of his brother's hand and Gerard could feel himself turning red in the face again. This wasn't fair... Why was he feeling this way about his brother? Bert had been right about them. There was definitely something between them.

"I'm not like you guys... I don't have your kind of body—can I please have my shirt back? I feel really uncomfortable."

He was aware that he was begging, but he was desperate. Everything in his brain was telling him not to feel happy about this moment. That it was wrong and he was sick for liking it. Mikey stepped closer tracing the contours of Gerard's chest.

"You have no reason to Gee. Frank and I fully accept and love you just the way you are."

Now Frank stepped up and ran a hand over Gerard's back feeling the goose bumps rise to the surface. Gerard shivered, closing his eyes tightly. He released a deep sigh and licked his lips.

"Mikey... Please stop touching me."

He whispered. He didn't want Mikey to stop 

"I just want my shirt back. I want to go home."

Something inside of him told him this was right, that this is exactly what he always wanted. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be able to feel this way towards his younger brother. It was Bert's fault, but it was mostly his own. He was allowing himself to let this happen.

"Am I hurting you Gee?"

Mikey made his touches lighter.

"No..." 

Gerard whispered, shaking his head.

"But you really shouldn't be touching me this way... Especially in front of your boyfriend."

He felt ashamed for saying that out loud. It was obvious he was the only one in the apartment thinking this way, but he needed to let his brother know that people were going to look at them like this. Like they were lovers or like they were fucking because of the way they were with each other. That scared him.

"It doesn't bother me Gee. I always knew you guys were close...different than most siblings, but its kind of cool."

"I like touching you Gee. I like making you feel good. I like you knowing that you are beautiful to me and Frankie."

Gerard sighed, looking down. He pushed Mikey's hands away and sat back down on his spot on the couch. They didn't understand what was going on in his head right now. He didn't want to keep repeating himself like a broken record.

"Can I please have my shirt back? I can't leave like this."

"Gee..."

Mikey left the room as Frank was handing Gerard his shirt.

"Thanks..." 

Gerard murmured, sniffling slightly as he put his shirt back on quickly.

"I'm gonna' head home now. Sorry we couldn't finish the movie. Mikey sure does know how to kill the mood, right?" 

Gerard asked Frank as he forced a smile.

"I don't think anything was ruined Gee, but I do think that you guys need to talk."

Gerard frowned and looked down at his feet. Frank was right, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to forget about tonight... That seemed like a better idea. 

"I guess you're right. I'll call tomorrow morning... Can you walk me out?"

"Sure Gee."

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard and led him to the door. He walked him to the driveway and his car. Gerard unlocked his doors and touched the handle to the driver’s seat. He paused and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry about how I acted. It wasn't Mikey's fault. I've just been under a lot of stress and I have a lot on my mind right now—it's hard to explain, but just please let him know I'm not mad at him."

Gerard moved away from the car door and turned to face Frank. The younger man was standing so close to him and Gerard nearly bumped into him. He could see every detail on his brother's boyfriend face and it was driving him crazy; being so close to him like this.

"Gee..."

Frank reached up and caressed Gerard's face. he gently pulled the older man to him and kissed him softly, lingering for a bit.

"Everything may seem wrong right now, but trust me, it all feels right."

Frank kissed him one more time and then regrettably let him go. Gerard's eyes had been open in shock. Frank's lips had been so warm and soft...

"Frank... W-why—“ He asked, backing up slightly. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I love you Gee. I love you both so much and it hurts to think of you two not here with me."

Frank covered his heart with his hand. Gerard released a shaky breath and gnawed down on his bottom lip. He really didn't want to leave. He wanted to pull Frank by the collar of his shirt and kiss him until his lips bruised. 

"... I'm so sorry, Frankie. I really am." 

Gerard pulled open his car door and got in. Frank watched Gerard reverse and move down the street. 

"I know you're there Mikey."

"I know."

Mikey came out from the side of the house where he was hiding in the shadows.

"Did you mean it?"

Frank looked at the slightly older man. He looked frailer than ever.

"That I love you both?"

Mikey nodded.

"Yeah I do."

Mikey stepped up to Frank and hugged him from behind still looking out where his older brother drove off.

"I should have said goodbye instead of running off."

"You mean like I did?"

Mikey thought of it. Watching Frank kiss Gerard and seeing how much Gerard wanted it and wanted to push away at the same time.

"Yes."

"You will next time."

"Yeah."

They stood there in the silence of the night as if they were waiting for something to happen. For Gerard to realize everything and drive back to them. Frank felt Mikey sigh.

”I fucked up didn’t I?”

”I don’t think you did.”

”Yeah, I really did this time.”

The two boys walked back to their house. Mikey looked one last time where his brother was and then entered the house locking the door.


	10. Paper Cups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something felt odd about this entire moment... Like something serious was happening and he was in the dark about it. Gerard's stomach gurgled and he palmed himself there, looking down. It's just gas, he told himself, not intuition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> "So tired lately, but after staying up super late last night to finish this chapter with my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ , I wanted to get it up before I passed out again. @~@
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank was powerless. He watched his boyfriend slowly sink into his depression. It was slow at first, but now after a month, he had not showered or cleaned his home since his brother disappeared. And disappeared he did. Gerard started working nights to avoid Mikey. There were rumors all over that the company that the brothers were not getting along. That the company was in trouble. None of it was true at all, but everyone loves drama right. Speaking of drama, the biggest drama was that Gerard was now going out with his assistant. They had been seen out on the town and captured by the paparazzi as a couple. Frank tried to hide that from Mikey for as long as he could, but when it was splashed across page six...well no one could hide that. After that Mikey stopped eating. Frank was really worried about him now. The older man was gaunt and looked haunted. Frank knew he had to talk to Gerard. Gerard had to know what was going on...right?

"Okay Frank it's done."

"Thanks Bob. Wish me luck."

Frank left the test kitchen with his creation and headed up to the Ways office. He knew that Bert was off tonight and planned this accordingly. He knocked on the door and waited with barely breath in his lungs. The knock had startled Gerard. He looked up from his paper work and stared at the door without making any effort to answer it. 'Who could that be,' he thought, setting his files down on his desk. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people right now and if it wasn't important it could wait. With that in thought there's another knock and Gerard groans in annoyance. So, it must be important.

"I'm coming, sheesh." Gerard grumbled under his breath as he hurried to answer the disturbance.

He pulled open the office door and who he sees makes his hands drop to his sides and his mouth go dry. He hadn't expected it to be Frank and to be honest he wasn't too thrilled about it either... Even though he did miss the younger man; he just reminded him too much of Mikey.

"Frank..." Gerard said and despite his puzzled expression his tone came out gentle and compassionate.

"Hey Gee, uh Mikey has not been feeling well so I didn't want to upset his stomach more, but I had this new recipe for espresso truffles and I needed another opinion. Been working on them for weeks so I hope they are good."

Frank held the box out to Gerard. Gerard gently and delicately took the box from Frank's hands, trying to make absolutely no skin-on-skin contact. Succeeding, he sighed in relief and looked the younger man in the eyes.

"Uh, thanks... I'll let you know what I think of them as soon I can."

He was worried about Mikey, Frank just said he had been sick so he wanted to ask him how he was. Without really thinking too much about what he was going to say next, he stepped aside to let Frank in.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Um...well a few things about the online store."

Frank walks in and cannot help but sigh at how much is piled on Mikey's desk cause he hardly down any work. He sits at his desk and stares at Gerard's empty one.

"Yeah? What about it?" Gerard asked as he dropped the box of truffles down on his desk.

"Well the webpage is not reflecting the change in the season and that is important in order to sell the right product."

Frank looked over at Bert's desk and saw almost nothing on it that indicated that he was doing any work. Gerard sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He was beyond stressed and another issue going on in his life was the last thing he wanted to hear.

"I'll talk to the site developers about that." He said as he flipped open the box on his desk and reached out for a piece of the truffle. 

He plopped it into his mouth and chewed until it was safe to swallow. He was impressed with what he tasted. It was really good and he almost forgot about what he and Frank were talking about.

"That's what Mikey said two weeks ago, but..."

Frank trailed off.

"He's sick, isn't he? You really should have come to me about it first. I'll ask Bert to look it over with the maintenance crew." Gerard said as he reached for another piece of the truffle.

"It's okay Gee, I can handle it. I am sure you have other things that Bert could be doing."

Frank tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

"I was going to bring Mikey some soup after I left here...you could join me if you like."

Gerard went around his desk and sat down in his chair. He swivelled around for a few seconds before folding his hands on top of his desk.

"I would love to, but I have tons of work I have to get done here. I Won't be getting home for another few hours."

"Of course Gee, don’t worry, I got Mikey. You go home to your boyfriend."

Gerard looked down at his desk as Frank stood in the doorway of his and Mikey's office. He felt a little ashamed for turning Frank down, but what was wrong with wanting a little space? Being too close to Mikey like that wasn't healthy anyway. Everyone thought they were fucking half the time and that wasn't a good reputation for their company.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, Frank." Gerard said quietly, keeping his eyes on his desk.

Frank sighed, he should have known better. His phone rang and it saw it was Mikey.

"Hey Mikes, yeah, I'm on my way. I got your soup. No Mikey you have to eat. Okay, bye."

Frank hung up.

"Later Gee."

Frank left.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

"Mikey?"

Frank woke up to the sound of throwing up. It was not unusual for Mikey to do that lately, but this had a violent ring to it that concerned Frank. He continued to listen into the dead silence that followed. 

"Baby?"

He called one more time and then got up and quickly walked to the bathroom. When he got there he gasped in horror. Mikey was curled up in a ball sweating and shaking. The rim of the bowl showed tinges of red splatter.

"Fuck, hold on baby, I'm calling 911."

Frank ran to the phone and dialed quickly.

"Yes, my boyfriend is on the bathroom floor and it looks like he is going into convulsions."

Frank listened impatiently to the instructions from the operator and then thanking them hung up. He ran to unlock the door and open it and got dressed quickly. He ran back to Mikey who was groaning and rasping as he shook. Frank grabbed a pillow to shield his head from hitting the foot of the commode. Soon he heard footsteps in the house.

"In the bathroom!"

Frank cried out directing the EMTs. Once they got there he stepping in the bath tub to get out of their way. After checking his breathing and other vitals, they quickly moved him to the stretcher. Frank followed them out grabbing his phone and dialing Gerard.

"Gee, Mikey and I are on our way to the emergency room. He is in pretty bad shape. Please call me as soon as you get this message."

Frank hung up as he climbed into the ambulance. He sat there watching the pale form of his lover slip away from him.

"Please don't leave us Mikey, please."

"All right, let's go!"

The EMT climbed in closing the doors and they were off sirens blaring.

* * *

Bert was making out with Gerard on the sofa when he heard the phone ring. He recognized it as Frank's ringtone.

"Just ignore it baby. It's probably nothing."

He went back to nipping at Gerard's neck. Gerard groaned in annoyance as he attempted to get out of Bert's reach.

"It's probably important, Bert." He said looking over at his phone.

If it wasn't then it wouldn't be a big deal either. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

"Come on, things were just getting good."

Bert reached down and grabbed Gerard's cock through his jeans that was rapidly hardening.

"Don't let this go to waste."

Gerard moaned and closed his eyes. He was right. It probably was nothing.

"O-okay... I could always check in tomorrow." Gerard said as he pushed his hand against the back of Bert's neck.

He pulled the younger man back into a kiss and moaned against his lips.

"Mmmm that's it baby, wanna make you feel good tonight."

Bert opened up Gerard's jeans and reached in gripping his cock and slowly stroking it.

"Wanna see you lose control."

Gerard gasped, gripping Bert's wrist. It felt incredible, but he wasn't into it as much as he could be. The ringing of his phone was echoing inside his head and Bert's raspy voice couldn't dilute it. 

"Ah... Ah—" 

Gerard's voice hitched in his throat and he tossed his head back against the headrest of the sofa.

"So beautiful baby. I like touching you Gee. I like making you feel good. I like you knowing that you are beautiful to me."

Bert continued to slowly stroke the older man and pepper kisses on his exposed skin, which was not enough for him. Gerard's head shot up and he looked at Bert. That sounded familiar... He couldn't remember where he'd heard it before, but wherever it was from made his heart ache. 

"Bert..." Gerard whispered, taking Bert's hand and pushed it aside. "I can't... I can't do this right now."

He wasn't in the mood anymore.

"What...what happened? What did I do?"

Bert was frustrated. If he couldn't get Gerard off then chances were he was not getting off...or getting any. Gerard sighed, tucking himself back into his underwear and then zipped up his jeans.

"It's not you... I'm just—I'm not into it right now."

He looked the younger man in his eyes and he felt absolutely nothing. Not love, not happiness, not even sadness. He couldn't put his finger on it... Why was he feeling so numb?

"Fine."

Bert got up and grabbed the bottle of wine they had been drinking.

"I'm going to bed."

He stalked down the hall and slammed the door. Gerard remained seated on the sofa, slightly sweaty and slightly flustered. He felt bad for turning Bert down, but it was better than faking it. He needed to go to bed anyway, so he went to his bedroom and shut the door behind himself, looking it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Frank sat in the chair watching and listening to the monitors beeping indicating that his boyfriend was still alive. Alive, but looking deathly ill. He looked at his phone. It was one AM and he had no interest in sleeping. he thought that Gerard would have called by now, but nothing. Could he be that heartless? Frank didn't want to think so, but why hadn't he called yet? He sipped the small can of ginger ale that he got from the nurse along with the package of graham crackers. He needed to settle his stomach, but it was turning with worry.

"Please Gee, please call."

As he wiled his phone to ring, the hours passed and before he realized it he was in a dreamless state of discontent.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up the next morning to his alarm clock wailing on his nightstand. Which was a pain because he had the day off and had forgotten to turn it off before he went to bed. Sighing, Gerard sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and licking his chapped lips. His body felt like it had been put through a meat grinder and even his vision was slightly blurred. He was totally waking up on the wrong side of the bed today... On the bright side, he can smell coffee roasting and it was infiltrating his senses. 

"Bert..." Gerard called out groggily.

"Hey...sorry about last night. I think I was a little too drunk."

Bert came in bringing Gerard his morning cup of coffee. Gerard sat up in bed, taking the cup from Bert.

"It's okay... Thanks for the coffee." Gerard took a sip and sighed.

It was good, but not as good as Mikey's.

"Did I get any calls?"

"You forgot to plug your phone in so it died. I think you left your charger at the office and my phone is not the same as you know."

Bert started getting dressed.

"I can grab it and bring it home for you babe."

Gerard smiled weakly and nodded his head. He took another sip of his coffee.

"Thanks Bert. That's really nice of you... Did you have breakfast yet? I could make you some toast and scrambled eggs."

Gerard started to get up.

"Nah, I have to get going, but you rest, it's okay."

Bert kissed Gerard sweetly and was then out the door.

Gerard sat back down and nodded as he watched Bert leave.

Something felt odd about this entire moment... Like something serious was happening and he was in the dark about it. Gerard's stomach gurgled and he palmed himself there, looking down. It's just gas, he told himself, not intuition.

* * *

Frank woke up and looked at his watch groaning. He looked over at Mikey, but he was still asleep. The beeping of the monitor reassuring Frank that it was only sleep. Frank yawned and stood up stretching. The nurse came in to check on Mikey.

"Hey, you must still be exhausted. Why don’t you go home and we can call you if there are any changes."

Frank knew that was the right thing to do, but he didn't want to leave Mikey.

"At least go take a shower and change into something fresh?"

"Yeah, yeah I can do that."

The nurse assured Frank that if Mikey woke up she would tell him where he went. Frank thanked her and then headed out of the room and to the elevator. He found his car in the ER parking lot and headed home. 

* * *

Gerard looked at the clock for what felt like the billionth time. Everything around him felt like it wasn't in motion, like time had come to a sudden halt. He couldn't take it anymore. The entire time Bert had been gone only an hour flew by. He decided that he definitely couldn't wait until the younger man got back from wok with his charger; he got off the couch and grabbed his keys off the coffee table before he made his way out of his home. He drove his car into the direction of his and Mikey's company building and parked in his reserved spot. He hardly greets anyone who says hello to him and he ignores the front desk shouting to him about appointments and meetings. Gerard shakes his leg the entire way up to his office and when the elevator doors ding open he jets out and pushes the double doors to his office open. He makes his way to his desk and pulls open the drawers, searching for his charger.

"C'mon... C'mon... Be in here." 

He shoved a bunch of crap around and sighed. It wasn't turning up.

"Hey Gee, what brings you in?"

Bert walks in with a stack of paper work and drops it on Mikey's desk, which already has several piles on it.

"I looked for your charger, but I didn't see it. I was actually going to call you and then I realized that was stupid."

Bert chuckled as he moved back to his own desk.

"Man, your brother has so much work to do."

Gerard looked up abruptly from his search and glared at his supposed boyfriend.

"Bert... It was in the fucking desk. Where else could it have gone?" 

He slammed the drawer shut and raked his fingers through his hair with shaky fingers. 'The gas' in his stomach was getting worse. Perhaps it had been initiation this entire time...

"Hey hey, calm the fuck down! Just go buy another one! You don’t have to take my fucking head off because you can't keep track of your shit!"

"Um...excuse me Sirs?"

One of the upper office workers knocked.

"Yes?"

"Sorry to disturb you and Mr. Way Mr. McCraken, but we were hoping that you knew where the younger Mr. Way was."

"I have not seen him today."

"Yes, he has been out of the office for a few days now. Alright, well I will leave these on his desk. When you do see him, please have him sign them."

"Sure thing Tom"

Tom left and Bert turned to Gerard.

"Look, you broke it okay?"

Bert produced the charger with the snapped cord.

"I found it in your desk with the tail hanging out. You closed the draw on it. I was going to buy you a new one on the way home."

Gerard snatched the broken charger out of Bert's hands and threw it across the office. It hit the wall and thudded to the floor.

"If you ever yell at me like that again I'll fire you—remember, we may be an item now, but I'm still your fucking boss." 

Gerard shoved pass the younger man and went to his office door.

"Bitch."

Bert muttered under his breath as he added more stuff to the younger Way's desk.

"At least I'm not as lazy as this one."

Gerard had merely pulled open the door as he turned to look at his assistant. He wasn't sure he heard him right and he didn't care.

"Make yourself useful and organize his stuff. I want it spotless before your shift is done."

He exited the office on that note and rushed back out of the building. He was going to the diner; hopefully Frank would be there, working and maybe Mikey was there too. Gerard jumped into his car and started for the direction of the diner. The drive was only about ten minutes and when he parked his car he did so horribly. He jumped out, nearly tripping on his own feet, and rushed towards the diner doors. He looked around for his brother and Frank as soon as AC hit his sweaty face and the mundane diner setup came to view. He reached out for the nearest waitress and smiled politely at her.

"Is, um, Frank in today?" He asked her.

"Oh no sweetie, he's still at the hospital."

Gerard's tongue clicked in his mouth just as he was about to say something, but he immediately stopped himself.

"H-hospital?" Gerard stammered. "Frank's in the hospital?"

He realized he was probably speaking loudly now and looking slightly hysterical, but he couldn't help it.

"What? No your brother is and...you didn't know?"

Gerard hardly let her finish her sentence before he jetted out of the diner. His brother was in the hospital—why didn't he hear this earlier? How long has he been there? Why was he there in the first place? Those questions flooded Gerard's brain as he jumped back into his car.

"Fucking hospital. Why didn't Frank tell me?!" He shouted aloud to himself as he pounded into his steering wheel.

Then it hit him... He had received a call last night and he fucking ignored it because he was too busy sucking faces with Bert.

"Fuck!" He screamed, pounding the palm of his hand against his forehead. "You fucking idiot!"

He slammed himself on the forehead three more times before he stopped to lean back in his seat. 

Q: His brother was in the hospital... Which fucking hospital? 

A: The one closest to the apartment, of course—the one where they took their parents to after the accident. 

Gerard nearly choked on his tongue. Fuck. That hurt. The thought of his brother being in there and never coming out. Gerard couldn't imagine it. He turned on his car and drove down the road. 

"I'm coming Mikey." Gerard whispered under his breath as he stepped on the gas.

* * *

Frank was still exhausted when he got back to the hospital, but at least he was clean. He pulled into the parking lot and made his way to the front entrance. He knew there were no changes since he called before he left. He hoped that Gerard would call, but he never did.

"Fuck Gee, where are you?"

Gerard rushed into the hospital, sweating and panting like a madman. He rushed to the front desk and slammed his hands on the table to gain the attention of the receptionist.

"Michael James Way!" He shouted, startling the young blonde woman. "I'm here to see Michael James Way."

Bursting into the room the receptionist told him Mikey was in, Gerard immediately sees Frank sitting by Mikey's bedside.

"Frank. Oh my god... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry—I didn't know." Gerard went to Frank and fell to his knees in front of him.

He grabbed the younger man’s hands and pressed them to his face and cried. Frank was over whelmed. He didn't know what to do.

"Gerard, stop, it's okay, you were busy. Really, he's been sleeping most of the time anyway."

Frank didn't want Gerard to know how upset he really was.

"No!" Gerard shouted, looking up at Frank with tears running down his face.

"I failed him! I fucking failed him!"

It was true. He'd been so busy trying to avoid his brother he didn't think that something like this could happen. He could lose Mikey forever.

"Gee...I..."

"Gee...?"

Frank looked up. It was Mikey. Gerard spun on his knees, away from Frank, and faced Mikey's bedside. His little brother was looking at him; eyes barely open and his mouth open agape. Gerard gasped as he got on his feet to lean over and gently give his brother a hug.

"Mikey, oh my God! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"Hey Gee."

Mikey's voice sounded raspy from not being used. Gerard pulled back and looked over Mikey's face. He examined every inch of his skin and then stopped at his eyes. 

"I... I didn't know, Mikey. I didn't know you were in the hospital. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you were busy with the company and your boyfriend."

Gerard shot Mikey a hurt look. It made him feel like shit that his brother thought that those were the reasons he was avoiding him. He had it all wrong though. Gerard wasn't avoiding him because he was busy or because of Bert.

"I-it's... It's not like that, Mikey. But I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have stayed away. It's my own fault."

"What do you mean Gee?"

Gerard sighed. He didn't want to tell Mikey the reason, but be knew he had to tell him eventually. 

"... I was afraid to see you because of what people think of us—what people think we do."

Frank stood up stretching.

"You two should talk alone. I'll go get some coffee and be back."

He walked over and kissed Mikey on his chapped lips and then kissed Gerard the same. 

"Talk to him please."

Gerard coughed to cut through the silence after Frank left. He looked Mikey in the eyes and saw slight confusion. 

"I just thought the space between us would be good. I Didn't know you would get sick and end up in the hospital. Plus, Bert blackmailed—" 

Gerard cut himself off and pushed his hand to his forehead in distress. He needed to not go into detail. It would only upset Mikey and Gerard didn't want to stress him out while he was sick.

"Gerard...what did Bert say to you?" 

Gerard bowed his head and took a seat on the chair next to the hospital bed and pushed his hands on his thighs.

"He... He kind of insinuated something between us a-and I only agreed to go out with him because I thought he would spread more rumors about us. People would believe him, too. I took him on as my assistant—they wouldn't think he would lie about something like that."

"Gee...there is something going on between us."

Gerard abruptly looked up from his lap and shot Mikey a puzzled expression.

"H-huh? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Could you really not feel it?"

Mikey picked up Gerard's hand with his frail one and placed it on his heart.

"In here?"

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes started to sting with tears. He didn't know what to say right now. How long has it been since anything really made his heart feel so full? It's been years; he's sure. 

"I... I don't understand, Mikey." His voice wavered as he spoke and his hands started to shake in his brother's grasp.

"Gerard...I love you. As my brother, as my friend, as my everything. You are all I ever need and ever will need."

Mikey attempts to sit up closer to Gerard, but it hurts visibly, still he wants to push himself to prove his love. Gerard leaned forward and pushed himself, gently, into Mikey's arms and wrapped himself around the younger man.

"I love you too. More than anyone—more than anything, Mikey. I mean it."

"And together we can overcome anything even some asshole like Bert."

Gerard sighed as he slowly climbed onto the hospital bed and rested his head on Mikey's shoulder. The thought of Bert was nauseating... How he had left things with him was scary and he didn't want to think about the aftermath of it, but it was unavoidable.

"I hope so... I think he's mad at me. I kinda—" 

Gerard paused and inhaled his brother's scent. He could still smell coffee on him. It was very faint; diluted with hospital odor. 

"I don't even like him. We just use each other. I need to get him out of my life. I just don't know how."

Mikey carefully lifted Gerard's chin and looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry, when I get out of here, we will deal with everything and make it all go away."

Mikey smiled and then leaned in and kissed him. Gerard smiled and finally he felt safe. For the first time in weeks he's actually happy and he's got his brother in his arms again.

"Awww, you two look so cute together."

Frank walks in carrying a tray of coffee cups. Gerard perked up a bit, intensively watching Frank enter the room with a tray of steaming coffee. He smiled at the younger man and sat up until he was sitting on the edge of the bed by Mikey's legs.

"Hey Frank." Gerard said as he beamed at him.

He's surprised with himself and how he's handling this moment; he's not embarrassed or awkward about the situation. Everything felt natural and serene... That feeling was foreign to an anxiety-ridden person like him. Frank walked up and handed a cup to Mikey and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you baby."

Frank then offered a cup to Gerard, but pulled back when he tried to take it.

"Ah ah ah, where's my kiss?"

Gerard smirked and blushed madly. The last time he had kissed Frank he got home with blue balls and couldn't pee without being in pain for three whole hours... That had been sudden and not planned, but right now he was asking for it. Without putting too much thought into it, Gerard placed his hand delicately along Frank's perfectly structured jaw and pulled him down for a kiss. Slightly open mouthed, lips wet and full. You could hear it too, and it echoed in the room. Pulling back from the kiss, Gerard grabbed the coffee and removed his other hand from Frank's face. He lowered his eyes to the tiled hospital floor and pretended that his entire face wasn't the color of a fucking cherry.

"You don't have to ask you know..." Gerard murmured, trying not to chuckle under his breath. He failed miserably.

"Now that is cute."

Mikey chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Frankie, do me a favor and get Detective Toro on the phone. I need to have a word with I. I. Department."

"Planning something Love?"

Mikey chuckled again, but it was much darker.

"Yup, to take down someone that thought they could fuck with my brother."


	11. Coffee Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am so full."
> 
> Frank laughed as Gerard and Mikey both collapsed on the sofa.
> 
> "So then I can’t offer you a cup of coffee?"
> 
> Gerard looked at Mikey and then at Frank. He perked up a bit and flashed his best puppy eyes at the mention of coffee.
> 
> "If it's not any trouble." Gerard said bashfully as he fluttered his lashes.
> 
> "I should have known."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow! Another Fraycest ends! This one was super special to me because my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ had never written one before, but i think she did an amazing job! Don't know if we will do anymore Waycest in the future, but you can bet the Frerard will keep flowing! ^0^
> 
> And now, the conclusion of Over Coffee
> 
> Please enjoy! ^-^

It had been six months before everything settled and Bert was out of there lives. Frank wanted to give the brothers time to heal their friendship before they talked about the three of them. Gerard moved back into the house and Frank finally relented and went to work for the Ways...as their new R&D rep. Right now they were out at the diner relaxing after work.

"Hey, we should do something fun tonight like go dancing."

Gerard allowed the idea to linger around in his head for a few seconds. He liked the sound of that. They sure could use a good time out. They had been working their asses off—they deserved a break.

"Not a bad idea, Mikey. I'm sure you've got a few hot-spots in mind."

Mikey smirked.

"Yeah, I got a place. Come on, let's finish eating and get out of here."

Gerard beamed at his brother and went back to eating his half eaten veggie burger.

"You always have the hookups, don't ya?" Gerard giggled with a mouth full of food.

"Mmm, well I know one hook up I'd like to have."

Mikey winked at his brother knowingly.

Gerard snorted, rolling his eyes. "Keep it in your pants, lover boy."

"How about I keep it in your pants instead?"

Frank snorted the vegetable soup that he was eating and it came out his nose.

Gerard laughed and animatedly waved his hands around. "We're eating Michael!"

Gerard's face was probably as red as a cherry. Frank's sure was, but it was most likely due to shooting hot soup out of his nose.

"Can we *cough cough* just get out of here before he kills us both!"

Gerard was down with that plan.

"We're gonna need to-go boxes."

*

*

*

Frank was exhausted. He was the youngest out of all of them, but he just could not keep up! He collapsed in his chair and took a big gulp of his water. He finished it and raised his hand to signal for another bottle. He looked on the dance floor and saw that Mikey and Gerard were still going. Mikey had Gerard around the waist with one arm and was swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the music as he held him close.

"They look really happy together."

The waitress put down Frank's water bottle.

"Yeah, they are."

Frank smiled as he twisted the top off and took a drink.

"So where do you fit in?"

Frank looked at her a smiled.

"I get them both."

* * *

Gerard was aware of the closeness in proximity he and his brother's chests and hips are. He's into it—really into it, and he doesn't care if anyone recognizes them. He wants to be recognized. He wants to be seen with Mikey like this so that the whole world can know how happy he is. Finally happy...

"Ya think Frank's enjoying the view?" Gerard asked, shouting into his brother's ear over the loud club music.

Mikey looked over and saw Frank talking to one of the waitresses. She pointed at where they were and Frank said something that made her laugh and high five him.

"I'm sure he is, but I wonder what that exchange was about. Shall we go find out? I could use a drink anyway."

Gerard nodded, smiling as he allowed Mikey to take his hand and guide them across the dance floor towards Frank.

"Worn out already?" Gerard asked with a smirk on his face.

Mikey looked at Gerard and changed directions quickly moving them into a dark corner. He pushed him into the shadows crowding their bodies together.

"Not in the slightest, but I can wear you out if you like."

He pushed his face into Gerard's neck and latched on.

Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and he automatically responded to his brother's advances by pressing his hand against the back of his neck. He loved the feeling of Mikey's mouth on his throat. He loved the moistness of his mouth and the sharpness of his teeth. He wanted more of this in larger doses.

"Excuse me, is this an exclusive party or can anyone join?"

Mikey was about to tell the asshole poking him to fuck off when he turned around and saw Frank.

"I think we can fit in one more, what do you say Gee?"

Gerard tried to hide the laughter in his voice, but he failed miserably.

"The more the merrier." He grinned, winking at Frank.

"Well then, perhaps we can move this to a more spacious location?"

Frank kind of pushed his way between the two brothers.

"Like our bedroom?"

Gerard quirked a brow at both men and then smirked as he licked his lips, nodding his head slowly.

"That can be arranged."

Suddenly Mikey stomach growled.

Gerard looked down at his brother's stomach and giggled.

"Hungry again, Michael?"

"I guess I worked up an appetite again. How about we go out for some ice cream before we head home?"

Gerard smiled.

"Sure, Mikey. Sounds good."

Mikey always came up with the best ideas.

The three of them made their way out of the club and down the street to the ice cream parlor.

"Good evening gentlemen, would you like to try our new coffee line of glacie?"

Gerard gasped; his eyes wide in excitement. He looked at Mikey with his mouth open agape and noticed that his brother was also equally ecstatic.

"I'll have a try!" Gerard exclaimed, lifting his hand in the air.

"Oh boy, did you say the magic word for these two."

Frank laughed as the brothers were led to a table with samples. This was going to take a while.

*

*

*

"I am so full."

Frank laughed as Gerard and Mikey both collapsed on the sofa.

"So then I can’t offer you a cup of coffee?"

Gerard looked at Mikey and then at Frank. He perked up a bit and flashed his best puppy eyes at the mention of coffee.

"If it's not any trouble." Gerard said bashfully as he fluttered his lashes.

"I should have known."

Frank rolled his eyes fondly at the brothers and left for the kitchen. Mikey cuddled into Gerard's side and sighed.

"This is nice."

Gerard rested his head on Mikey's and sighed contently.

It was more than nice. It was peaceful; it was dreamlike. He wanted this to be the rest of his life. To spend it with his brother, holding each other. Frank was a bonus. They all had this weird, not so secret thing going on and for once in his life he was okay with it.

When he thinks about, he wonders why he was so ashamed of feeling like this. Why should he be afraid to be happy?

"... You're nice." Gerard said and giggled at how lame that was as he turned a little to kiss the top of Mikey's head.

"Yes I am...nice and sleepy that is."

Mikey yawned and pulled up off the sofa. He started to walk toward the bedrooms.

Gerard watched him for a moment, smiling a small smile.

"Waittttt." He called out as he jumped off the sofa. "Wait for me."

Gerard got to Mikey and bumped his hip as he entered the bedroom first.

"Aren't we a little too old for hip checks Gee?"

He tried to sound stern, but the smirk gave it away

Gerard cackled loudly and jumped into bed, lying on his back with his hands in his hair.

"Maybe you are... I'm never growing up!" He lifted his legs in the air and rocked them back and forth.

Mikey affectionately rolled his eyes and began to unbuckle his belt.

"You are fucking Peter Pan i swear."

Gerard quirked a brow at his brother, lifting and lowering his legs now as he began to sing.

"I won't grow up. Not a penny will I pinch. I will never grow a mustache or a fraction of an inch. 'Cause growing up is awfuller than all the awful things that ever were!"

Mikey joined in the song since he remembered if from Gerard's play as he emptied his pockets and placed his jeans in the hamper. He slipped off his shirt and tossed that too.

Gerard followed Mikey's lead and yanked his jeans off whilst lying down. He tossed them at the younger man and laughed when they hit him in the face.

"Good catch, Mikey-Mouse."

"You truly are a child."

"So then, let's play with him."

Frank walks in with two steaming cups of coffee.

Gerard sat up quickly and stuck his hands out like a baby begging for its mama.

"Gimme! Gimme!" He bounced on the bed a little as he shouted for his coffee.

Frank laughed and handed Mikey his coffee and then held Gerard's to his chest.

"What will you give me for it?

Gerard pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"... What do you want?"

The question was meant to tease.

"Mmmm, a really good blow job and you should make it fast since the coffee will get cold...or drunk by Mikey."

"I am rather thirsty too and could use a second cup."

Gerard gasped, pushing himself forward until he's on his hands and knees.

"Well aren't you the romantic type?! I thought you were going to ask for a kiss." Gerard said as he signaled Frank over with a wave of his hand as he rolled his eyes. "C'mere, you horn-dog."

"I was going to, but my coffee making skills are worth more than just a kiss."

Frank moved over, but held the coffee away from Gerard. he was no fool and he knew the Way's would do anything for coffee.

Gerard watched Frank with a menacing smirk on his face.

"And I know that all too well... Just set the coffee down where I can't reach, Frankie. I promise I'm gonna give you the best head ever. It's only fair, right?"

Frank put the coffee down on the nightstand.

"I trust you Gee."

Gerard nodded reassuringly and stuck his hand out for Frank to take. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours right? You continue to make me amazing coffees and I give you the best blow jobs you've ever had."

It was a playful exchange. In no way was it meant to be taken seriously.

"I like that idea and just to show you here."

Frank handed the coffee to Gerard.

Gerard took the coffee, gently, looking Frank in his eyes.

"Wow... You actually are a gentleman." He murmurs under his breath as he sipped some of his coffee.

It was as perfect as ever. He wasn't surprised.

"Nope, I just trust you. Both of you."

Gerard smiled at Frank and then looked at Mikey.

"Pretty sappy, but you're lucky you're cute—and can make amazing coffee." Gerard teased, taking another sip of his coffee.

"But honestly, Frankie..." Gerard said seriously. "I trust you too. More than you know. You both—you're all I have and I'm glad we get to be like this with each other."

"Okay, enough with the sappy crap, can you just blow him so i can jerk off to it?"

Mikey smirked as he climbed on the bed behind Gerard and sat with his legs spread around him.

Gerard nearly spat his coffee out.

"Charming as ever, Michael." Gerard said as he sat his coffee on top of the nightstand.

Looking up at Frank, Gerard shot the younger man his best puppy eyes.

"Are you gonna let me take your pants off?"

Frank dropped to his knees now that there was no danger of him getting burnt.

"Nope."

He ran a hand up Gerard' thigh playfully.

"It's more dirty this way."

Gerard quirked a brow at him and laughed.

"Yeah? Then how am I supposed to blow you?" He asked, letting the words roll off his tongue.

"I changed my mind."

Frank ran a finger under the rim of Gerard's underwear.

"Ahhhh..." Gerard hummed mindfully, pushing his hands through Frank's hair. "Yeah? What made you change your mind?"

Frank began to slip the clothing down his thighs till he removed it completely. He caressed his way back up and softly touched the shaft.

"You."

Gerard giggled and nibbled on his bottom lip to stifle the moan threatening to come out as Frank touched his cock with delicate fingers.

"Aw..." Gerard cooed in a somewhat condescending tone, still massaging his fingers through Frank's greasy hair. "You're so good to me."

Gerard can feel Mikey shift behind him and it made him tilt his head back until it touches the younger Way's shoulder.

"He is good to us both I think, but you know what, Right now this is all about you Gee."

Mikey tilted Gerard's head slightly and kissed him. Gerard kissed him back. Full force. He loved the attention he was getting. It was foreign to him, but he could get used to it. Mikey brought his hands around front and unbuttoned Gerard's shirt as Frank brought his mouth down around Gerard's cock. Gerard's mouth falls open and all he can do is inhale sharply and release a loud, high pitch moan. He bites his lip again when Frank starts to move his head up and down his shaft.

"F-fuck..." Gerard whimpered as he pressed his back hotly against Mikey's chest.

Mikey finsihed unbuttoning Gerard's shirt and then slowly removes it caressing his chest and playing with his nipples.

"That's it... That's it, baby." Gerard muttered down to Frank in encouragement. "Don't stop—ah!"

Frank took him further and Gerard threw his head back. He couldn't believe how close he was already. Frank's mouth was other worldly

"Gonna cum for us baby?"

Mikey whispered in Gerard's ear as he nipped the lobe.

Gerard nodded frantically, shutting his eyes tightly as he started to thrust his hips up to meet Frank's mouth.

"S-so close, Mikey. I'm so fucking— _fuckkkkk_ ;."

That's all the warning he could give as he cums into Frank's mouth.

"You looks so beautiful when you cum baby."

Gerard shuddered at that and mewled soundly as he attempted to catch his breath.

"Fuck... Frank... Mikey. God, that was amazing."

"Oh it's not over yet."

Mikey moved and brought Gerard down on his back.

Gerard shot his brother a surprised expression, but he didn't protest. He wasn't that far gone to decline whatever else it was they wanted to do to him. This was heaven... And who was he to turn down heaven?

"Not over?" Gerard questioned.

His imagination started to run wild.

"Mm mm, scoot back now like a good boy."

Gerard did exactly what he was told with a sheepish grin on his face.

"How's that?" Gerard asked as he brought himself back and pulled his legs on top of one another.

Not the most comfortable position, but he was feeling bashful at the moment. He still wasn't used to all eyes being on him and it was obvious.

"Perfect."

Mikey looked back at Frank.

"Ready Frankie?"

"Yup!"

Mikey pulled his cock out of his shorts and presented it to Gerard.

Gerard responded almost as if he saw it coming (maybe he did) and immediately opened his mouth; his tongue slightly hanging over his bottom lip as he pressed the head of his brother's cock against his mouth. He puckered his lips against the tip, looking up at Mikey with wide eyes and sweaty, pink cheeks.

"Fuck Gee!"

Mikey threw his head back and leaned heavily against the headboard with his arm. the other hand was carding through his brother's hair. Meanwhile Frank had gotten the lube out and was prepping his fingers to prep Gerard. Gerard took him further, lapping down his shaft now. He couldn't stop looking at Mikey's face. His mouth, his eyes, his fucking expression was perfection. Gerard brought his hand up, cupping Mikey's balls with his hands and flicked his thumb over where he knew brother was most sensitive.

"Oh fuck!"

Frank decided that Gerard was fully distracted now so he eased up between his legs and pushed a finger in. Gerard felt the intrusion. It only caused him to take Mikey further. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and used his other hand to touch Frank's wrist as his finger pushed through him. Mikey knew he had to hold back for his plan to work.

"Fr-Fr-Frankie, is he ready?"

Frank was up to three fingers now.

"Oh yeah baby."

Mikey pulled away from Gerard's mouth reluctantly and he and Frank switched places. Gerard pushed his legs further apart, watching Mikey make his way over to that end and then gazed up at Frank with lustful eyes. His mouth is swollen when Frank scoops down and kisses him. They explore each other's mouths with eager tongues and Gerard can taste the coffee on Frank's spit and he's sure Frank can taste the same on him, plus Mikey. Gerard's hand flies to Mikey's thigh as he positions himself against his ass. His body feels like it's on fire. He's so ready for this.

"Are you ready baby?"

Mikey runs his hands over Gerard's thighs.

Gerard nods, breaking away from Frank's lips. Shivers run down his spine as Mikey touches him like he's delicate silk.

Mikey positions the head of his cock at Gerard's opening and slowly pushed in. Gerard relished the feeling, tossing his head back against a mountain of pillows and gnawed down on his bottom lip.

"Oh—fuck, Mikey. Fuck." Gerard gasped; his brows furrowing together as he shouted up at the ceiling.

There was a slight burn, but that was inevitable.

"God Gee, you feel so fucking good!"

Gerard took deep breaths, listening to Mikey's praise was making him get hard again. It was all too much.

"Mikey, oh fuck... Mikey." Gerard rasped, whimpering at the intense feeling of being filled up by his brother.

"You two look so fucking good together."

Frank was watching Mikey fuck Gerard with rapt attention.

"Hey Frankie, why don't you sit on Gerard's cock and let him fuck you too?"

Gerard nearly came from that idea. He looked at Frank with intense eager eyes, nodding his head frantically.

"Ride me, c'mon, Frankie."

"Fuck yeah!"

Frank kissed Gerard again and then climbed over and eased himself down on Gerard's cock.

"Fuck Frankie, you prepped yourself!"

"Yup, you didn't think it takes that long to make coffee did you?"

Gerard threw his head back and laughed/half moaned; his hands went straight to Frank's hips and he helped him get a steady rhythm going.

"C-can you two stop talking?" Gerard said, panting a little. "You're making me laugh."

"What's wrong with *gasp* laughing Gee?"

"Well," Gerard started, involuntarily thrusting his hips up against Frank's ass. "I'm a little occupied... Ya know, with being fucked and fucking. You two are very distracting."

He grunted, bringing his hands up Frank's side and massaged him there. He so badly wanted to find the younger man’s spot. Frank suddenly lets out a moan as Gerard hits that perfect point and Mikey bits down on his neck. Mikey hits Gerard's spot too and it makes him see stars. He cries out, bucking his hips back and then up.

"F-fuck...Mikey, oh god—Frankie."

He was overwhelmed with pleasure.

"Fuck look at him Frankie, he's fucking glowing."

Gerard clenched around Mikey and gasped as Frank started to massage his balls.

"Close, oh fuck. I'm so fucking close." Gerard whimpered, grinding against both men hungrily.

"You gonna make Frankie cum Gee? You gonna cum for us both?"

Gerard whimpered loudly as he brought his legs up, feet planted firmly on the bed by Mikey's sides. He managed to get a better angle on Frank's spot that way. Mikey reached around and started to stroke Frank off. Gerard gasped out and pinned Frank down on his cock by his hips as he watched Mikey touch his cock. That was it for him. He came so fucking hard his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he nearly passed out. He cried out, spasms shooting through his entire body as he his intense orgasm washed over him. Gerard tightened up around Mikey and he tried so hard to hold it, but he failed and after a few more thrusts he came fully pushing against Gerard's prostate. He also tightened his fist on Frank's cock and frank started to spurt all over Gerard's chest and stomach.

"Holy shit, fuck, that was..."

Gerard was a heaving puddle of sweat and cum. His hands were placed on Frank's thighs; his fingers spreading far apart. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

"Amazing." He grumbled, completing Mikey's sentence, smoothing his hands delicately over Frank's soft skin. "God... Damn."

"I call shower first!"

With energy he should not have, Frank dismounted Gerard and ran to the bathroom. Mikey fell over landing in the puddle of cum Frank left on Gerard’s chest, but too fucked out to care.

"Would you believe he does that every time?"

Gerard lifted himself up by his elbows and looked at Mikey with a blissful expression on his face.

"Mm... I think it's kinda cute." Gerard smirked.

"Cute huh? You realize that we are stuck together in a puddle of that cute's cum right?"

Gerard giggled, wriggling his fingers through his sweat tangled hair. "Mhm... Kinda hot, don't ya think?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah, you think so? How hot?"

"Pretty fucking hot. He's a vegetarian so his jizz tastes sweet."

Gerard pushed a finger through the cum on his chest and poked it into Mikey's mouth playfully.

Mikey smirked opening his mouth and swirled his tongue around sucking on it lightly.

Gerard worked his finger in and out his brother's mouth, nibbling on his own bottom lip as his brother's lips tightened around his finger.

"It's good, right?" Gerard asked in between giggles. "I could eat his cum all day long."

With that being said, Gerard scooped his other finger through cum covered chest and popped it into his own mouth.

"You are just a dirty little girl aren't you Gee?"

Mikey pulled Gerard close and whispered in his ear.

"How about I fuck you with his cum?"

Gerard rose his brows at that and pushed his lips against Mikey's ears and whispered seductively into it.

"How 'bout we propose that idea to our little Frankie? What do you think he'll say about that?" Gerard asked, putting all of his weight on to the younger man.

"Let's just keep this one between us."

Mikey quickly flipped them over so that he was on bottom. He ran his fingers through the cooling cum and, reaching around, pushed them into Gerard. Gerard gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Mikey's shoulders.

"F-fuck. I totally didn't expect that so quickly." He said in between air laughter.

"I like to be the unexpected."

After just a few more strokes, Mikey pulled his fingers out and maneuvered Gerard fully into his lap nudging his cock against his opening.

Gerard eased himself down; his hands digging on to Mikey's bony shoulders.

"Yeah...?" Gerard whimpered, tossing his head back slightly with his mouth open agape, as Mikey filled him up inch by inch. "I kinda have a thing for spontaneous guys."

"Yeah?"

Mikey gripped Gerard's hips and slammed up into him.

"You mean like that?"

Gerard squealed loudly—shrieked even. Mikey hit his spot dead on.

"Y-yes! God, yes." He panted as he grinds down against Mikey's thrusts. "Just like that."

Mikey held Gerard down pressing fully on his prostate watching the older man writhe on him.

"You look your most beautiful when you are falling apart like this."

Gerard blinked hard and released a deep groan. He was flushed every where. Sweating, too. He couldn't stop breathing hard.

"P-please, Mikey. Don't... Fuck... Don't stop."

The bed creaked annoyingly beneath them, but the sound of the shower running was soothing him almost. It distracted him from caring about how fucking ridiculous he looked and sounded.

Mikey was doing small movements with his hips, but not doing any thrusting.

"You sure Gee, it's like torture isn;t it. You really will experience Le Petite Morte if I keep this up."

"Fuck you, Michael." Gerard wheezed loudly, pushing his hands against the back of his brother's head and tugged on his hair. "Shut up and fuck me."

He couldn't stop grinding down for more friction. Every little movement made the little hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

"Your wish is my command Princess."

Mikey grabbed Gerard's hair and pinned his neck with it as he pistoned his movements as hard and fast as he could all in the same area.

Gerard wasn't going to last long. He managed to nearly chew a hole on his bottom lip as Mikey finally decided to fuck him. He was better off being teased by this point. He couldn't handle the intensity of another orgasm ripping through him.

"Ah-ah... Ah. Ah!" Gerard's breath hitched in his throat and his entire body tensed up. "Fuck, Mikey—fuck! Oh, <i>fuckkkk</i>"

He started to shake and convulse as he came. It was so intense he could feel himself starting to slowly lose consciousness, but that didn't happen. He moaned out like a filthy porn star as his load spurted against his and Mikey's chests obscenely.

"So fucking beautiful, you have no idea Gee."

Mikey panted out his last words as he bucked up into Gerard's tight heat and coated the insdie of him.

"I think we need a shower and a nap.

Gerard made a disgruntled sound at that idea and flopped back on the messy bed.

"Nap first. Shower after." Gerard said as he yawned obnoxiously.

"No Gee, we need too...fuck it, yeah nap first."

* * *

Frank came out of the bathroom drying his hair. He may have jerked off again listening to his two boys get it on again. Anyone else would have been jealous, but Frank had no reason to be.

"Okay ladies, who's next..."

Frank sighed. They were covered in cum and rumpled sheets, but they were his. He slipped on his boxers and walked out into the kitchen. He measured out the grounds from a blend made special for the brothers, with just a touch of cinnamon in the recipe for Gerard, and set the timer for six am. He knew that the alarm would go off at 5:45, but the smell of the coffee would be what gets them out of bed.

"Well, gets me out of bed to get them a cup or five."

Frank chuckled as he made his way back to the bedroom to shift the Ways over and claim a spot between them right where he belonged.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back! 
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


End file.
